Touche pas à mon mec !
by Laedy
Summary: Tout a commencé avec un jeu lors de l'anniversaire du capitaine, mais jusqu'où ce jeu mènera-t-il Zoro et Sanji ? Entre désirs inavoués, jalousie, bastons, tendresse, guerres et baisers passionnels. Noyez-vous dans les méandres de l'amour torturé de ces deux pirates.
1. Faites vos jeux, rien ne va plus !

Bon je voulais retrouver mes anciennes fictions avant d'en mettre des nouvelles mais ça fait tellement longtemps que celle-ci traine dans ma tête que j'ai fini par la faire en sortir ^_^

Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre suivant sera dispo (mais je sais déjà vers quoi il se dirigera, ma ligne directrice est très précise).

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Faites vos jeux, rien ne va plus.**

_Ah !... encore … Mm… plus fort… Han ! … Ha ! Zoro !_

Dans un cri de surprise, Zoro se réveilla en sursaut. Nan mais c'était quoi ce rêve bizarre ? Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver de… et ils étaient en train… tous les deux… avec… LUI? Il revoyait son visage empourpré par le plaisir, le suppliant du regard de continuer encore et encore. Sa bouche si sensuelle qui laissait s'échapper des cris si érotiques, la façon dont il avait crié son nom…

_STOP ! _Se dit le vert. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai pas digéré un truc ou quoi ?_

- Et merde !

Lâcha-t-il à haute voix en voyant une bosse sous sa couverture. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à aller faire un tour sous la douche pour calmer ça.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait sans bruit vers la salle de bain, il vit de la lumière venant de la cuisine.

_Raaah ! Il est pas encore couché lui ? Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ! Bon faut que je me fasse discret… Pas envie que cet abruti me voit dans cet état… surtout que c'est à cause de lui que je le suis._

Zoro réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la salle de bain sans se faire repérer par le cuisinier occupé à ses besognes dans sa salle favorite. Sous une bonne douche froide il put enfin se calmer. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait rêvé de Sanji de cette manière. Etait-ce à cause de ce jeu stupide auquel il avait été plus ou moins forcé de participé la veille ? Un jeu stupide pour la stupide fête d'anniversaire de leur stupide capitaine ! L'alcool avait coulé à flot et le banquet, bien que plus que garni, n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à la voracité de l'estomac sur patte qu'est Luffy.

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

La fête d'anniversaire du capitaine battait son plein, tout le monde était plutôt éméché et riaient de bon cœur. Brook, on ne sait comment, parvenait encore à jouer correctement des airs joyeux sur son violon tandis que les autres chantaient et dansaient. Dans ce joyeux brouhaha des éclats de voix se firent entendre :

- N'importe quoi ! J'y crois pas ! Et ils l'ont vraiment fait haha ! Ria très fort Usopp.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Luffy tout chancelant mais voulant rire lui aussi.

- Franky dit que dans sa « famille » lors des fêtes ils faisaient un jeu, une sorte de série de défis à relever à deux. On parie sur les défis, après on les lance aux équipes et celles qui réussissent continuent, les autres perdent leur mise.

- Paris ? Mises ? Intervint Nami. On parle d'argent ?

- Pas forcément. Expliqua Franky. On mise tout et n'importe quoi. Des berry si tu veux mais ça peut aussi être des services, des corvées, des gages aussi. C'est toi qui vois.

- On joue ! Décréta Luffy.

Franky expliqua alors les règles en détail et procéda à un tirage au sort pour désigner les équipes ainsi que leur ordre de passage et les deux juges qui devront arbitrer à ses côtés puisque c'est lui qui connaissait les règles. Chopper et Brook furent désignés pour ce rôle, Luffy se retrouva avec Usopp dans la première équipe, les filles ensembles dans la deuxième et Zoro écopa du cuisinier pour la troisième place. Ce dernier commença déjà à désespéré de ne pouvoir être avec l'une de ces déesses adorées et de devoir supporter le boulet à tête verte à la place. De son côté Zoro n'était pas plus ravi que son partenaire, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était continuer de boire tranquillement.

La première phase du jeu était simple, les arbitres proposaient chacun une mise et un défi. Les équipes devaient d'abord choisir la mise pour tout le monde avant d'entendre le défi. Une fois tous les défis relevés, l'équipe avec le moins de point était éliminée et devenait juge pour la phase suivante. C'est ainsi que le jeu commença avec le capitaine et le canonnier qui choisirent la mise de Franky et le défis de Chopper.

- Super ! Cria Franky. Vous allez parier une corvée ! L'équipe gagnante donnera un gage à l'équipe perdante.

- Et voici mon défi ! S'enthousiasma le petit renne. Vous allez faire une course à trois jambes sur le pont !

Et tout l'équipage sorti, les arbitres décidèrent du parcours tandis que dans chaque binôme, l'un attachait sa jambe droite à la jambe gauche de son partenaire. Le départ fut donné et après trois pas à peine, Luffy tomba, entrainant Usopp dans sa chute. Les filles les doublèrent en riant alors que le duo jaune et vert prenait le large loin devant elles.

- Le premier défi est remporté par l'équipe Zosan ! Déclara le cyborg.

- Zosan ? C'est quoi ce nom ? rouspéta Sanji. Et pourquoi c'est lui en premier hein ?

- On s'en fiche Sanji. Fit Luffy. Alors c'est quoi notre gage ?

- A la prochaine escale c'est vous qui accompagnerez les filles pour leur shopping. Dit Zoro.

- Quoi ?! Non je suis pas d'accord Marimo ! J'aime les accompagner moi ! C'est un plaisir ça pas une corvée !

- Parle pour toi love-cook ! Si ça t'amuse de porter les tonnes de sacs de fringues de Nami grand bien t'en fassent ! Moi je déteste.

- Alors c'est décidé ! coupa Franky. Usopp et Luffy devront jouer les porteurs pour les filles ! Défi suivant ! Les filles c'est à vous de choisir.

Se méfiant de la perversité du squelette et de son obsession pour les sous-vêtements, elles optèrent pour le défi du cyborg et la mise du renne.

- Yohohoho ! Pourquoi personne ne me choisit ? Fit Brook.

- T'en fait pas ton tour viendra au prochain défi ! Le rassura Chopper. Alors pour moi la mise sera… une barbe à papa ! Les deux équipes perdantes devront m'en acheter une !

- Et mon défi sera la danse SUUUUPER ! Vous allez devoir danser comme moi et la dernière équipe debout gagne !

Après presque une heure de danse au rythme des « right, left, right, left » du cyborg les filles à bout de souffle furent les dernières debout et remportèrent ce défi.

- Suuuuper ! Cria Franky. L'équipe Namrob gagne ! Les gars devront tous acheter une barbe à papa à Chopper !

- Raaah on a encore perdu ! geignit Usopp.

- Ah ! ah ! C'est pas grave c'est marrant ! Ria le capitaine.

- Yohohoho ! C'est mon tour ! c'est ma mise et mon défi ! Fit joyeusement Brook.

- Effectivement, les Zosan n'ont plus le choix. Confirma le charpentier.

Et comme les filles le redoutaient, il était question de sous-vêtements. La mise du squelette était une petite culotte par personne et le défi consistait à… lui montrer ses sous-vêtements.

- QUOI ! Hurla Sanji ! Nami-san et Robin-chwan en sous-vêtement devant tout le monde ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

- Yohohoho ! Mais tu pourrais toi aussi en profiter Sanji-san ! Lui chuchota malicieusement le musicien.

- Chalenge accepted ! Fit Sanji en se redressant, un filet de sang coulant de son nez.

- Bande de pervers ! Cria Nami.

- Oh oh ! Vous déclarez forfait les filles ? Demanda Franky. Si vous faites ça, vous allez devoir donner vos petites culottes à Brook et comme les Zosan ont un point de plus que les Lusopp, ils seront forcément en final ce qui n'est pas sure pour vous.

- Grrrr ! Ragea la rousse. Bon très bien ! On va le faire ! Hors de question que je perde ! Et je tiens à garder mes culottes !

Et voilà donc les équipes lancées dans un strip-tease, les filles remportant haut la main ce défi, les garçons devraient donner un de leur sous-vêtement au squelette qui finalement n'en voulut plus. Luffy et Usopp finirent dernier pour la première phase du jeu et ce sont donc Zosan et Namrob qui s'affrontèrent en finale. Pour cette phase, l'équipe ayant eu le plus de point choisi le défi et la mise en premier. Chaque membre choisissant l'une ou l'autre. La seconde équipe devait relever le défi et si elle réussissait, la première équipe devait réussir son propre défi.

Nami décida de la mise : les perdants devraient verser une grosse somme de Berry aux gagnants. Robin opta pour un rally lecture : les garçons devraient lire une de ses nouvelles en moins d'une heure. Ce défi prit pas mal de temps et Chopper commençât à s'endormir. Sanji parvint à finir le petit livre de justesse, Zoro, quant à lui ne réussi pas aller jusqu'au bout… de la cinquième page. Nami éclata de rire, des Berry à la place des yeux. Robin se contenta de sourire en reprenant les livres des mains des garçons. La dette de Zoro venait de s'alourdir mais il avait eu une idée pour s'en débarrasser.

- Avant de passer au défi suivant, je propose d'aller coucher Chopper, fit Robin en remarquant le petit renne assoupi sur sa table.

- Whouaaaaah ! Baillât Luffy. Laisse Robin je vais y aller, je vais me coucher aussi. Vous me raconterez les gars !

Le capitaine emporta le médecin avec lui vers les chambres tandis que le jeu se poursuivait dans la salle à manger du Sunny.

- Alors vous avez décidé de la mise les gars ? demanda Franky.

- Oui ! fit Sanji. Les perdants devront…

- Effacer les dettes. Coupa le bretteur.

- Quoi ? K'su Marimo arrête de prendre des décisions tout seul ! S'emporta le cuistot.

- Réfléchit Baka ! Rétorqua l'épéiste. Tu crois vraiment que tu seras un jour capable de payer ce qu'a demandé Nami juste avant ? Moi non ! Surtout que je lui devais déjà de l'argent donc je choisi la mise et tu te charges de trouver un défi qu'elles ne pourront pas relever ! La mise c'est ça : l'équipe qui gagne ne devra plus rien à l'équipe qui perd.

- Ok ! Robin je compte sur toi pour qu'on remporte ce défi ! Encouragea Nami. Hors de question que je laisse une telle somme m'échapper !

Alors que Nami et Zoro débattaient sur l'enjeu du pari, Sanji réfléchissait intensément aux termes de celui-ci.

_Un défi qu'elles ne pourront pas relever… Quelque chose qu'elles ne pourront pas faire… quelque chose qu'elles n'oseront jamais faire… J'ai trouvé ! Ahahaha ! Je sens que ça va être amusant ! Pardon les filles._

- Vous devrez vous embrasser très sensuellement en vous caressant et vous allez devoir être très convaincante !

- QUOI ! crièrent tous les autres.

Usopp et Franky rougissaient déjà, Brook en avait l'eau à la bouche…enfin si cela avait été possible, les filles étaient rouge de honte et Zoro, de colère.

- Putain d'ero-cook ! C'est quoi ce défi pourri ? Je t'ai demandé de trouver un truc qu'elles pouvaient pas faire, pas un truc pour satisfaire ta libido !

- Relaxe Marimo, lui répondit Sanji en s'allumant une clope. Regarde les, elles n'oseront jamais faire un truc pareil et surtout pas en publique. C'est gagné pour nous !

Nami fulminait.

_Ah tu crois ça ?_ pensa-t-elle._ Et bien on va voir !_

Sans crier gare, elle se planta devant Robin et l'embrassa, l'attirant contre elle. Les garçons en restèrent bouche bée. Robin se remit de sa surprise et après un clin d'œil de la rousse, elle lui rendit son étreinte, jouant le jeu. Personnellement elle n'avait rien à perdre puisque aucun des garçons ne lui devaient quelque chose mais elle connaissait Nami et son amour du Berry et elle savait que si elle faisait capoter le défi, c'est sur elle que la navigatrice se vengerait.

Le sang gicla du nez des juges et du cuistot devant ce spectacle des plus sensuels. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se séparaient, le blondinet était au bord de l'anémie.

- A vous voir j'en déduis que nous avons été convaincantes. Fit Nami, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Pfff ! Je savais que ce défi était stupide ! Grommela Zoro qui n'avait pas eu de saignement comme les autres. C'était trop simple, et évident qu'elles le feraient. Baka-cook !

- Simple ? demanda Nami. On va voir si vous vous en sortirez aussi bien avec Sanji. Haha !

- Quoi ?! L'intéressé redescendit de son petit nuage d'un coup. Comment ça « si vous vous en sortirez aussi bien » ?

- Franky l'a bien expliqué tout à l'heure, dit Robin. Si l'équipe adverse réussi le défi, on doit nous même le relever ensuite.

- Hors de question que j'embrasse cet abruti ! Crièrent en cœur le blond et le vert.

- Alors vous déclarez forfait ? Demanda Nami, le regard assoiffé de Berry.

- NON ! Assura Zoro. Hors de question d'ajouter une telle somme à ma dette ! On va le faire !

- Quoi ?! Oye Marimo fait pas le con ! Protesta le cuisinier.

- La ferme fallait faire comme je t'avais dit et trouver un truc trop dur pour elle !

Se disant, il empoigna son équipier par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il passa son autre main derrière le cou du blond pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci tenta de résister mais trop tard, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'autre en un baiser plus doux que ce à quoi il s'attendait après la colère qu'avait montré Zoro. Sanji resta inerte, trop surpris pour réagir tout ce dont il fut capable de faire, fut de fermer les yeux. Zoro interrompit son baiser et caressa doucement les lèvres du cuisinier du bout des doigts.

- Si tu ne les ouvres pas, je ne pourrais pas entrer.

Dit-il si tendrement avant de reprendre son baiser comme le ferait un amant. Cette fois le maître coq entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer la langue d'un Zoro qui se faisait de plus en plus doux. Il senti la main de ce dernier redescendre le long de son cou, lui caresser délicatement la clavicule, se poser avec une infinie douceur sur son torse. Presque inconsciemment, Sanji leva ses bras, l'un allant se positionner sur la nuque de l'homme aux trois boucles d'oreilles, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux vert. L'autre main remonta doucement le dos musclé en le serrant d'avantage contre lui. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Sanji était transporté par la douceur du baiser de Zoro et celui-ci était complètement absorbé par son coéquipier. Le goût de tabac dans la bouche de son partenaire ne le dérangeait pas, étrangement il trouvait que ça lui donnait un coté plus sensuel. Sentant enfin les mains de Sanji sur lui, Zoro se laissa aller et repris ses caresses. Il desserra la cravate du blond, déboutonna son col et ses lèvres quittèrent leurs semblables en une cascade légère de baisers se dirigeant dans le cou délicat de cuisinier. Alors que le bretteur continuait de faire courir sa bouche sur la peau d'albâtre de son équipier, le caressant partiellement du bout de sa langue, celui-ci lâcha un gémissement de plaisir en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque et les cheveux vert de celui qui lui donnait tant de sensations. Ils étaient complètement dans leur monde, ils en avaient même oublié la présence des autres qui, complètement subjugués par le spectacle que leur offrait les deux hommes, ne disaient pas un mot, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grand ouverte.

Nami mis ses mains devant sa bouche, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles ne pouvant détacher son regard de se baiser langoureux. Robin, plus que stupéfaite, s'était assise sans un mot, elle était comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait. Voir ces deux hommes s'embrasser avec tant de volupté, de douceur, de sensualité, ces deux hommes qui passaient leur temps à se battre violemment, c'était tellement contradictoire avec ce qu'elle connaissait d'eux. Même Usopp et Franky n'osaient pas bouger de peur de briser ce moment d'intimité. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si Zoro et Sanji étaient amant, et ce n'était absolument pas un moment d'intimité mais un défi qu'ils relevaient mais ça, plus personne ne s'en souvenait. Ils étaient tous obnubilés par ce baiser passionnel.

Zoro continua de descendre sur le torse de Sanji, déboutonnant au fur et à mesure la chemise de ce dernier. Il glissa sa main sous un pan du vêtement et alla titiller un des tétons de son partenaire tandis qu'avec sa bouche il alla s'occuper du second. Il décrivit des cercles autour de l'auréole rosé du bout de sa langue puis mordilla le petit bouton de chair devenu dur et humide sous les jeux buccaux de l'épéiste. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du cuisinier qui avait la tête en arrière, les yeux toujours clos pour mieux ressentir le plaisir monter en lui. Un autre gémissement fit quitter à Zoro le téton rose de l'albâtre pour s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. Douces, à la fois sucrées et épicées, avec ce petit goût de tabac. Le balai des langues repris et alors que Sanji commençait à remonter sa jambe contre celle du bretteur et que celui-ci lui attrapa la cuisse, Nami ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et d'excitation. Ce qui eut pour effet de ramener Zoro à la réalité. Il lâcha la cuisse de Sanji et décolla ses lèvres des siennes. Sentant que le baiser ne reprenait pas, celui-ci rouvrit ses paupières et regarda Zoro d'un regard qui disait clairement qu'il en voulait encore. Puis, doucement ses idées se remirent en place et il fit un brutal retour à la réalité. Le jeu. Le défi. La mise. Les autres autour d'eux.

Zoro brisa le silence et le fil des pensés de Sanji.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Nami plus tôt, à voir vos tête, je suppose que nous aussi on vous a convaincu.

_Nous ? Convaincu ? _Pensa la navigatrice. _Sanji lui-même semble avoir été convaincu par ta prestation ! Il était complètement dedans. VOUS étiez complètement dedans !_

- Euh… On… On ne peut plus convaincants en effet. Réussit à articuler Franky.

- Tant mieux ! fit Sanji qui avait retrouvé son aplomb. Qui a gagné ce défi du coup ? Les filles l'ont relevé et nous aussi donc qui l'a remporté ? Egalité ?

- Non, non pas d'égalité. Se reprit le charpentier. Je pense qu'Usopp sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que des deux équipe c'est vous qui avez été les plus convaincants.

- QUOI ! Réagit Nami qui réalisa soudain que cette belle performance risquait de lui faire perdre un joli pactole. C'est n'importe quoi, on vous a carrément fait saigner du nez Robin et moi !

- Pas moi. Intervint Zoro.

- Quoi pas toi ? Demanda la rouquine.

- Je n'ai pas saigné du nez en vous voyant, répondit le bretteur, j'ai même pas été surpris en fait.

- C'est vrai ça. Confirma Usopp. Zoro n'a quasiment pas réagit quand vous vous êtes embrassées.

- Ça se voyait trop que Nami jouait la comédie et Robin l'a simplement suivie. Continua le vert.

- Donc c'est décidé, les gagnants de la finale sont Zoro et Sanji. Conclu Brook.

Nami était furieuse d'avoir perdu mais elle devait avouer que le baiser de Zoro et Sanji était vraiment plus sensuel, plus charnel que celui qu'elle avait échangé avec Robin. Après tant d'émotions, les membres de l'équipage quittèrent la pièce un à un pour aller se coucher. Sauf Sanji qui annonça qu'il resterait pour ranger un peu. En réalité ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul pour se remettre de ce baiser qui l'avait grandement excité. Heureusement son tablier camouflait à la perfection la bosse sous son pantalon. Quand tous seraient partis il pourrait s'en occuper. Mais il devrait encore attendre qu'ils soient tous endormis pour être sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre.

* * *

Voili voilou la fin du chapitre 1 !

Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? D'après vous il se passera quoi ensuite ?

Vous l'aurez constaté le titre de la fiction n'est pas (encore) en rapport avec ce que vous venez de lire, mais ça viendra, je ne sais pas quand mais ça viendra ! (en fait je sais à peu près dans quel chapitre ça viendra mais pas quand le-dit chapitre sera prêt à être publié)

Merci aux personnes qui me lise (même celles qui ne laissent pas de reviews, voir le nombre de consultation augmenter me rend déjà contente)


	2. Besoin d'aide ?

Vous sembliez impatiente de lire la suite, donc voilà !

C'est reparti pour du lemon d'entrée de jeu et cette fois héhé DOUBLE DOSE ! je vous laisse pas le temps de souffler entre les deux !

quelques petits messages à faire passer, après je vous laisse lire tranquille ^^

Déjà un GROS merci pour vos réactions, elles me font trop plaisir ^_^

un merci tout particulier à mon Mayuge à moi (merci de me corriger et de m'aider à trouver mes titres uke de mon coeur)

et un autre énorme merci à ma petite nanadu33980 (allez lire ses fic elles sont trop bien XD ! oui je te fais un peu de pub au passage tu m'en voudras pas hein?) avec qui je me tape de bon délire depuis deux jours et surtout ben par ce qu'elle a été l'une des premières à me soutenir ici !

Bon je vais arrêter là pour mes remerciement, je vous retrouve en bas pour des info concernant la suite des festivités !

ah et j'oubliais !

**/!\ il y en a un qui va être plutôt grossier XD /!\**Et sinon pour une meilleur compréhension, dans le passage en italique, les mots "droits" sont des choses que dit Sanji à voix haute alors que le texte en italique est la description de ce qu'il a dans la tête ^^

Bonne lecture ! (et prévoyez bavoirs, serviettes, serpillères et autres linges on ne sait jamais lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Besoin d'aide ?**

Seul dans la cuisine Sanji rangeait en tendant l'oreille, attendant patiemment que ses nakamas soient endormis. Son excitation n'était toujours pas calmée et il se sentait affreusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Au bout d'un certain temps il n'entendit plus un bruit, il pouvait enfin soulager la pression de son bas ventre. Il retira son tablier et déboutonna son pantalon. Il glissa sa main dans son boxer et empoigna son sexe gonflé. Fermant les yeux il commença à se remémorer le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Zoro…

_ La façon dont il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. La sensation de celle-ci sur la sienne, sa douceur, son goût absolument exquis, les mouvements qu'elle décrivait, entrainant sa semblable dans une danse voluptueuse. _Mmfff… _Sa main, grande et chaude, qu'il avait senti glisser le long de son cou. Cette caresse d'une infinie douceur qui lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir. _Han !_ Il se remémora la douceur des cheveux du sabreur, la souplesse de sa peau, ses muscles qu'il avait senti sous ses doigts. Sans savoir pourquoi, à cet instant il avait voulu le sentir plus près de lui et avait resserré son étreinte._ Ha !_ Peu de temps après, les lèvres sulfureuses avaient parcouru son cou, il avait senti le souffle chaud et le bout de la langue humide de Zoro qui ponctuait sensuellement le trajet de sa bouche vers son torse._ Ha… Zoro…_ Cette langue terriblement excitante qui jouait avec son téton, ses lèvres qui se refermaient sur lui. Il avait penché sa tête en arrière tout en accentuant la pression sur la nuque de l'homme à la tête verte. Il voulait le sentir plus fort contre lui. Les gémissements qu'il avait laissé échapper avaient ramené la bouche tentatrice vers la sienne. _Ooh ! _Il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus, il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait qu'il le prenne, il aurait pu le prendre s'il n'y avait eu personne autour. Oui, il l'aurait soulevé et l'aurait posé sur la table, lui aurait enlevé son pantalon de la même manière qu'il lui avait ouvert la chemise, en descendant lentement, parsemant son corps de baisers et alors qu'il aurait pris sa virilité en bouche, il aurait glissé ses doigts en lui. _Nnh…_ L'un après l'autre en exécutant des vas et viens et en bougeant des phalanges. Et quand il aurait été prêt, il l'aurait pénétré. _Haa…_ S'en serait suivi une danse de leurs bassins, les mouvements saccadés de leurs reins. _Zoro…_Il aurait enroulé ses jambes autour de cet homme à la peau ambré qui lui aurait tenu les hanches et aurait accentué ses mouvements. _Encore…_ Il se l'imaginait allant et venant en lui, il pouvait presque sentir ses bourses taper contre ses fesses et sa main qui aurait exercé ces mêmes mouvements de vas et viens sur son membre. _Si bon… _Alors ils seraient venus ensemble, il aurait joui entre ses mains alors que l'autre se serait libéré en lui pour son plus grand plaisir. _Aah Zoro !

Alors qu'il était plongé dans son fantasme, Sanji n'entendit pas l'objet de ses désirs entrer dans la pièce. Zoro, qui revenait de la salle de bain après avoir remédié à son propre petit problème sous une douche froide, avait voulu vérifier ce que foutait le cuistot encore debout. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant se toucher ainsi, surprise d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom à plusieurs reprises entre deux soupirs. C'était avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres et une idée lubrique en tête qu'il s'était approché silencieusement du coq.

- Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ?

Sanji sursauta, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'épéiste, il voulut nier, mais comment faire vu la position compromettante dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Zoro baissa les yeux et, se penchant vers l'oreille du blond, il lui murmura :

- Tu m'as appelé non ? Alors je suis venu.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé. Démentit le coq.

- Oh que si tu m'as appelé. Insista le cactus. A plusieurs reprises même.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sanji en se plaçant dans son dos et alors qu'il dirigeait ses mains vers l'entrejambe du blond, il lui susurra :

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Ca donnait quelque chose comme ça.

Et imitant la voix gorgée de désirs du chef cuisinier, il soupira sensuellement un « Haa… Zoro… » dans le creux de son oreille. Il chatouilla l'arrière de l'oreille de du cuistot du bout de son nez et poursuivit.

- Tu me disais que c'était bon…

Caressant du bout des doigts le gland du blond, il poursuivit.

- Tu en voulais encore…

- Haan… Laissa échapper Sanji qui s'en voulu immédiatement.

Ce soupir fut le signal que Zoro attendait.

- Tu vas être servi petit cuistot ! Lui dit-il d'un ton sadique alors qu'il se sentait lui-même de plus en à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il agrippa le visage du blond et lui arracha un baiser, forçant le passage pour faire pénétrer sa langue qui emporta sa jumelle dans une danse endiablée. C'était nettement plus brutal que son premier baiser avec Zoro et cela déconcerta Sanji. Il sentit la bouche du vert libérer la sienne pour y faire immédiatement entrer ses doigts. Cette première ne resta pas sans rien faire, elle alla s'attaquer au cou frêle du cuisinier, le mordillant et le marquant sauvagement. Cette brusquerie fit autant d'effet au blond que la tendresse qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt entre ses mêmes bras. Il voulut rendre un peu de ce plaisir en caressant l'entrejambe de l'épéiste mais celui-ci le pencha violemment en avant et fit glisser le pantalon du cuistot déjà ouvert. Il se pencha sur lui et lui écartant les jambes avec son pied, glissa ses doigts l'un après l'autre entre les fesses.

- Tu m'as l'air bien détendu par là. Fit Zoro en agitant ses doigts à l'intérieur du blond.

- Aaaah ! Zoro ! Nan arrête ça fait mal.

Mais le vert ne l'écoutait pas, il retira ses doigts sans plus de ménagement et les remplaça par son membre gonflé. Il l'enfonça d'un coup violent qui arracha un cri au pauvre cuisinier. Celui-ci dût se mordre le bras pour supporter la douleur que lui infligeait le bretteur dans ses brusques mouvements de hanche. Puis la douleur se fit progressivement moins intense tandis que le plaisir, lui, s'intensifiât. Sanji libéra son bras de ses dents alla attraper la hanche de son bourreau pour accompagner ses mouvements qui se firent plus intense encore. Le bretteur positionnât ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches fines et blanches du blondinet et intensifiât la puissance de ces coups de reins. Sanji n'arrivait plus à penser tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était violent. Il se senti à deux doigts de jouir alors que son partenaire ne le touchait pas. Dans un grognement bestial, Zoro, lui aussi au bord de la jouissance, accéléra encore la cadence. Sanji ne tint plus et libéra sa semence. L'orgasme prostatique tendit son corps, le resserrant autour de la virilité de Zoro qui jouit à son tour à l'intérieur de son nakama.

Le cuisinier s'affala sur le plan de travail souillé par se semence. L'épéiste quant à lui, se rhabillât et après une petite claque sur les fesses du coq, il lâcha d'un dont sarcastique :

- T'as un bon petit cul de minette bien étroit le blondinet. J'ai bien envie de revenir le défoncer un de ces quatre.

Sanji se retourna et lança un regard noir au bretteur qui s'éloignait dans un rire diabolique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna, posa sur lui un regard meurtrier et d'une voix glaciale il dit au cuistot :

- La prochaine fois que je te surprends à te toucher en pensant à moi comme ça, je te garantis que je ferais de toi le petit cul le plus désolé et défoncé des mers. Compris ?

* * *

Ça va ? Pas trop chaud ?

Bon je vous ai promis des info pour la suite :

j'ai le nombre de chapitre ! Certaines personnes étaient contente de voir qu'il y en aurait d'autres, là elles sauront combien ^^

Il y aura en tout 15 chapitres oui mais le 15eme sera un peu spécial !

héhé je ne vous dis pas en quoi, seules quelques privilégiées sont au courant. (Cela dit j'accepte toutes formes de corruption susceptible de faire réagir la fangirl en moi... et il en faut peu XD)

Pour le chapitre 3, je vais essayer de me dépêcher de vous le rédiger (mais vous aurez vu que quand je m'y met, je peux aller vite ^^)

Et je voulais m'excuser aussi si je ne répond pas à tous vos commentaires directement mais sachez que j'en prend toujours bonne note et qu'ils me font tous très plaisir ^_^

Bon je vous laisse mes petits choux (cherchez pas je donne toujours des surnoms aux gens) on se revois au prochain chapitre !


	3. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Décidément je ne peux pas résister à vos cris de yaoiste en manque de chapitre XD

Maintenant que j'en ai (ENFIN) fini avec mon pu*%#+& de mémoire dont je ne comprends absolument pas l'intérêt quand on ne se destine PAS à la recherche !

Mais bon passons, j'en suis débarrassée jusqu'à la soutenance.

Dans vos reviews (qui me font toujours autant plaisir et me motive à fond pour me dépêcher de rédiger mes chapitres) vous avez été plusieurs à me demander à propos de Zoro :

« Mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? » (PAR CE QUEEEEEEE ! ….. euh non ça c'est la pub d'Orangina sanguine, c'est pas vraiment la même couleur -.-)

Alors pourquoi il est méchant ? Et bien vous le saurez dans ce chapitre ! Ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas par ce que j'aime voir une Zoro sadique ou cruel non pas du tout… quoi vous me croyez pas ?... … Ben vous avez tout à fait raison XD

Bref je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (beaucoup plus long que prévu), qui pour cette fois ne commence pas par du lemon ^^

D'ailleurs il y aura peut-être des chapitres où il n'y en aura pas mais ça sera alors compensé par ceux où vous aurez double ration ^_^

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas… oui j'ai ENCORE des choses à vous dire... désolée m(_ _)m

PS pour ma fontaine sanguine préférée : pense à mettre une bâche pour protéger ton appart' du sang, et puis ça t'éviteras de te faire gronder par ta best ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

_Nan mais pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré de Marimo ?! _

Sanji fulminait dans sa cuisine en se remémorant les menaces que Zoro avait proférées la veille.

_« Je ferais de toi le petit cul le plus désolé et défoncé des mers et gnia gnia gnia » Si il croit qu'il me fait peur ! Nan mais il va voir lui ! C'est son cul à lui qui sera désolé quand je le lui aurais botté ! Raaah et puis j'en ai marre de penser à cet enflure !_

Tirant une taffe sur sa clope, Sanji se laissa tomber sur sa chaise… mais se releva aussitôt en ressentant une douleur lancinante au bas de ses reins.

_Putain je vais le tuer !_

Massant ses fesses endolories il ragea intérieurement.

_J'ai super mal au cul ! Bordel ! Ça faisait pas mal comme ça hier, merde ! Bon sauf au début mais après c'était plutôt bon… vraiment bon…_

L'image de Zoro le prenant sauvagement fit irruption dans sa tête et il se revoyait aimant cela.

_Houlà ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ca va pas mieux ! Depuis quand cette tête d'algue me donne du plaisir hein ? Ce genre de plaisir je le réserve à ma Nami-swan, à ma Robin-chwan et toutes les magnifiques créatures de ce monde ! Je pardonnerai jamais à ce cactus de m'avoir fait jouir comme ça ! Et sur mon plan de travail en plus !_

Il baissa les yeux sur le dit plan de travail et dans un soupir attrapa un torchon pour nettoyer les dégâts de la veille. Alors que ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit précédente en compagnie d'un certain bretteur, Sanji s'acharnait sur les taches tantôt grommelant, tantôt soupirant. Alternant entre rage et souvenirs plaisants.

De son côté, comme à son habitude, Zoro s'entrainait sur le pont, faisant quelques petites séries d'un millier ou deux de pompes, soulevant des altères de quelques centaines de kilo, bref rien de bien fatigant pour lui mais qui lui permettait de rester en forme. Il y avait un soleil magnifique et la chaleur était agréable à l'extérieur, raison pour laquelle les filles s'étaient installées elles aussi sur le pont, Nami pour faire bronzette et Robin pour bouquiner sur sa chaise longue. Luffy et Usopp étaient en train de pêcher à la proue du navire tandis que Franky aidait Chopper à préparer ses ingrédients un peu plus loin. Brook, quant à lui, savourait une tasse de thé assis à la table proche des filles. Au moment même où la navigatrice se disait qu'elle commençait à avoir soif, Sanji sorti de la cuisine, un plateau à la main. Sur celui-ci reposaient deux grands verres de cocktail de jus de fruit bien frais.

- Nami-swaaaaan ! Robin-chwaaaaaan! Votre chevalier servant vous a préparé ces petits rafraichissements ! Fit-il en arrivant près des belles.

- Aah ! Sanji-kun ! T'es génial ! L'accueilli Nami. Pile au moment où je me disais que j'avais soif !

- Un gentleman se doit d'anticiper les besoins et les désirs des femmes ! Voilà pour toi Nami-swan, un cocktail à base de mandarine. Lui répondit-il. Et pour Robin-chwan, en voilà un à base de jus de citron, parfait pour vous rafraichir et nourrir vos si belles peaux !

Alors que Sanji faisait son don Juan en mode mellorin, noyé dans son nuage de petits cœurs, Zoro le regardait de loin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_Tiens, tiens ? Mais ça ne serait pas mon nouveau jouet que je vois là ?_

Son sourire devint sadique et son regard, celui d'un prédateur dominant sa proie mais avec qui il voulait jouer encore un peu avant de l'achever. Sanji senti des picotements dans la nuque et se retourna. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression du bretteur, son sang se glaça. Il se sentit comme une souris prise au piège entre les pattes d'un chat, non pire qu'un chat, un tigre ! Zoro était un tigre assoiffé de sang et lui était la pauvre créature qui savait qu'elle allait souffrir avant que la mort salvatrice accepte de lui ouvrir les bras. Les souvenir de la veille lui revinrent une fois de plus en une véritable cascade. Le cuistot parvint tant bien que mal à se reprendre avant de filer dans sa cuisine.

_Bordel ! Mais pourquoi j'ai détalé comme un lapin ? La tête d'algue va croire que j'ai eu peur de lui ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose et vite sinon cet abruti pensera qu'il aura gagné !_

Ce soir Sanji agirait ! Il allait montrer au vert de quoi il était capable et il lui renverrait sa menace à la tête. Il passa le reste de la journée à monter son plan de vengeance, ce soir il rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce à ce Marimo !

La soirée arriva enfin et le cuistot guettait l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Il attendait que Zoro soit seul, mais pas dans sa vigie, il ne devait pas être sur son territoire. Alors que nakamas allaient se coucher les uns après les autres, Sanji s'impatientait et commença à lancer des regards vers la tête verte pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éclipserait pas tout de suite. Celui-ci capta les œillades du blond mais ne les interpréta pas vraiment de la bonne manière :

_Alors blondinet ? On s'inquiète ? On a peur que je revienne à la charge ce soir ?_

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de l'épéiste.

_Eh bien je comptais rien te faire mais vu comment tu paniques, je vais peut-être m'amuser encore un peu avec toi ce soir._

Et Zoro ne lâcha plus Sanji du regard, pensant déjà aux tortures qu'il allait lui faire subir quand tous seraient partis.

_Putain il me lâche pas des yeux !_ Pensa le blond_. Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il se doute de mes intentions ?... Nan, il est trop bête pour ça ! Quoi qu'en même temps c'est évident que je veuille me venger, il doit s'attendre à ce que je réplique. Bon faut que je l'ignore pour le moment, sinon il va vraiment se douter de ce que je prépare._

Le dernier membre d'équipage rejoignit enfin sa cabine. Sanji lui souhaita bonne nuit et apercevant du coin de l'œil l'homme en vert toujours assis derrière sa chope de bière, il continua de l'ignorer et se remis à la vaisselle. Il nettoya sa cuisine en silence attendant que tous dorme. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna pour affronter son ennemi et mettre son plan à exécution : provoquer Zoro et lui faire payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille.

_Merde où il est ?!_

Discrètement et très silencieusement, Zoro avait quitté sa chaise pour aller se placer à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un coin peu éclairé d'où il observait le cuisinier en proie au désarroi.

- C'est moi que tu cherches love-cook ? Fit-il en sortant de l'ombre.

- Ouais c'est toi que je cherche ! Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait hier !

Le vert s'approcha lentement de cuistot, un sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche.

- Tiens donc ? Me faire payer hein ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Tu me fais pas peur k'su Marimo ! Cria Sanji en amorçant un coup de pied.

Zoro attrapa la jambe du cuistot et la repoussa, envoyant son propriétaire au sol. Le dominant du haut de son mètre 81, il lui dit :

- Eh bien face de citron ? j'attends ?

- ...

- En même temps tu dois pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, tu dois avoir bien mal au cul non ? Ça doit te gêner pour de battre.

Tout en râlant contre le vert, Sanji voulu se relever mais l'autre l'en empêcha en plaçant sa botte sur son torse.

- Je crois pas non… Tu vas rester encore un peu en bas, là, sous mon pied. Là où est ta place. Fit méchamment Zoro.

Sanji balança ses jambes, fauchant celles de son adversaire qui, à son tour, s'étala sur le plancher. Le blond se jeta alors sur lui.

- C'est à mon tour de rire maintenant ! On va voir qui domine qui face d'algue !

- C'est tout vu tête de citron !

Dans un mouvement rapide et puissant, Zoro inversa les positions. Sanji se retrouva de nouveau dominé par le bretteur qui en profita pour lui plaquer les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- Avoue que tu as aimé que je te prenne hier. Sinon tu m'aurais pas cherché aujourd'hui.

- Dans tes rêves, pervers ! Lui cracha Sanji.

- Pervers ? moi ? je crois que tu confonds avec toi là. Le pervers qui aime se faire prendre violemment ici, c'est toi.

Et s'approchant du visage de sa proie, son sourire démoniaque toujours aux lèvres il lui dit :

- Tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu as joui quand je t'ai pris sans ménagement sur le comptoir ?

De sa main libre, le vert commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond.

- Comment, rien qu'en effleurant ta peau comme ça tu t'es mis à bander ?

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Sanji et tout en continuant de le caresser, il lui murmura :

- Comment tu as gémis quand je t'ai touché là ?

Il posa alors sa main sur l'entrejambe de son acolyte et sentant qu'il y avait du mouvement sous ses doigts il ajouta.

- Et on dirait que ton corps en redemande.

- Arrête ça Marimo ! Fit Sanji en tentant de se dégager sans y parvenir.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Zoro poursuivit en caressant de son nez le cou frêle de l'albâtre.

- Est-ce que je devrais le satisfaire ?

Fit-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la peau blanche devant lui.

- Aimerais-tu que cette fois, je te prenne tendrement ?

Un second baiser de ce genre faillit faire gémir Sanji qui se mordit la lèvre pour s'en empêcher. Zoro le remarqua et son sourire fit sa réapparition. Il décida de jouer encore un peu avec lui et descendit légèrement sur le cou de l'éphèbe.

- Ou préfères-tu vraiment que je me montre violent ? Fit-il en mordant la chair tendre sous sa bouche.

Cette fois Sanji ne réussit pas à retenir son gémissement. A ce son, la main de Zoro s'activa sur le corps du blond. Elle commença par remonter sur son torse pour finir de déboutonner sa chemise, rejointe rapidement par la bouche du bretteur qui s'attaqua aux auréoles rosés de sa victime. Sous son autre main, Zoro senti les poignets de Sanji se crisper. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris que celui-ci venait de serrer les poings et fermant les yeux il pencha sa tête en arrière. Le bretteur relâcha doucement la pression sur les mains du coq qui s'agrippèrent aussitôt au pied de la table juste au-dessus d'elles. Cette réaction satisfit l'homme aux cheveux vert qui put récupérer la sienne. Mais celle-ci ne resta pas sans rien faire, elle descendit le long du corps du cuisinier, caressant son bras, redessinant les muscles de son torse, se glissant doucement dans son dos, explorant alors le creux de ses reins et se faufilant sous son pantalon, elle revint devant pour en défaire les boutons, supprimant la pression qui pesait sur l'objet qu'elle chercha ensuite à atteindre.

Ces caresses rendirent Sanji fou, il lâcha le pied de la table, ne s'y retenant plus que d'une main, et de l'autre il attira le vert, réclamant un baiser comme celui dont il avait eu un aperçu lors de la fête d'anniversaire du capitaine. Le bretteur se laissa guider vers ces lèvres mais avant de leur donner satisfaction il décida d'asticoter encore un peu leur propriétaire. Du bout de la langue il taquina les bords de cette bouche qui tentait sans cesse de s'emparer de sa jumelle, celle-ci la fuyant volontairement avant de revenir jouer avec elle sans jamais la rejoindre vraiment.

- Embrasse-moi… souffla Sanji qui n'en pouvait plus de ce petit jeu.

- Et de quelle manière veux-tu que je t'embrasse ?

- Embrasse-moi comme la première fois. Haleta le blond avec un regard presque suppliant.

Au cri que tu as poussé quand je t'ai mordu j'aurais cru que tu me préférais brutal. Fit Zoro avant de lui accorder un premier mais court baiser.

- Pas quand tu m'embrasse. Répondit le coq avant que son deuxième baiser n'arrive.

- Et pour le reste ? demanda malicieusement Zoro.

- …

- Pour le reste ? redemanda Zoro, interrompant son baiser.

- Pour le reste tu m'as fait mal.

Mais tu as aimé ça.

… Je… Je t'avais imaginé plus doux avec le baiser que tu m'avais donné.

- C'est bien par ce que tu étais en train de t'imaginer des choses que je me suis montré violent.

- Arrête de parler et continu de m'embrasser. Fit Sanji en attirant le bretteur vers lui.

Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'autre.

- Tu aimerais que cette fois je sois doux ?

Dans un souffle presque inaudible Sanji lâcha un oui gorgé de désir avant que Zoro ne scelle le mot de ses lèvres. Il se fit encore plus tendre et passionné que la première fois. Léchant délicatement les traits rosés avant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue en quête de sa consœur. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre et toute deux partirent dans une danse voluptueuse, se caressant, se découvrant, jouant l'une avec l'autre, tantôt calmes, tantôt rapides.

Alors que le bal se poursuivait dans les cavités buccales des amants, les mains du blond se glissèrent sous les pans du kimono vert pour en libérer l'homme qu'il recouvrait. Sans interrompre leur baiser, Zoro fit de même avec la chemise de son partenaire qui se redressa pour faciliter l'opération. Ils s'enlacèrent encore quelques instant, faisant durer leur interminable baiser. Leurs mains explorant le dos de l'autre. Le bretteur coucha de nouveau le cuisinier, mais cette fois sans violence, sans le faire tomber, mais en l'accompagnant doucement, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes, sa langue toujours jouant avec l'autre. Une fois à terre, il se décida enfin à quitter cette bouche délicieuse pour parcourir de ses lèvres le corps blanc de son complice. Déposant des baisers parfois légers, parfois plus insistants et parfois en le mordant même. Zoro descendit le long du cou de Sanji, il s'attarda sur sa clavicule, y laissant une petite marque de dents avant de repartir vers ses pectoraux où cette fois il fit un suçon au niveau du cœur. Arrachant des soupirs d'extase au blond qui glissa sa main dans les cheveux du vert, lui appuyant légèrement sur la nuque en signe d'encouragement. Une fois sa marque laissée sur la peau de son soupirant, l'épéiste repris sa course lente et sensuel, faisant une halte au creux du nombril de celui-ci, jouant avec le bout de sa langue, mordillant les bords de l'ombilic. Ses mains caressant voluptueusement la peau d'albâtre, se glissèrent de nouveau sous le pantalon du blond dans le but cette fois de l'en défaire. Mettant à nu le membre gonflé caché sous les couches de vêtement, Zoro abandonna le creux du ventre qu'il taquinait de sa langue pour venir s'attaquer à ce nouveau jouet qui se présentait à lui. Parsemant son trajet de baisers légers, le bretteur arriva à la base du sexe de son nakama qu'il prit d'abord en main, suçant goulûment ses bourses avant de remonter le long du membre, le léchant de la pointe de la langue. Celle-ci décrivit des cercles autour du gland, le titillant délicieusement. Sanji ferma les yeux et se cabra sous les caresses de cette langue infernale qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

- Aaaah ! Zoro ! Tu es trop cruel ! Arrête de jouer avec ! C'est trop bon !

Zoro eut un petit rire avant d'exaucer le souhait de son ami. Prenant en bouche le sexe enflé et exerçant un mouvement de vas et viens, ressortant parfois pour lécher le membre puis le reprenant dans son ensemble.

Se faisant, il glissa son autre main entre les fesses du blond, et y fit pénétrer un premier doigt préalablement humidifié lors des léchouilles latérales effectuées sur le sexe de l'autre. Sanji poussa un petit cri où se mêla appréhension et désir lorsqu'il senti l'intrus en lui, d'abord immobile puis remuant d'avant en arrière. Il fut rejoint par un compère et tous deux se mirent à danser contre sa paroi anale, faisant monter le plaisir en lui. Après quelques minutes de ce jeu, un troisième doigt vint intégrer le duo. Alors que le trio s'amusait de son côté, de l'autre, la fête continuait de battre son plein dans la bouche de l'épéiste. Sanji se sentit venir et agrippa des deux mains les cheveux du vert, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, haletant. La respiration de plus en plus saccadé, il essaya de prévenir son amant.

- Nnn…. Zoro… je… Aaah… je vais venir…

Le bretteur enleva le sexe de sa bouche mais continua de le caresser et quelques seconde plus tard celui-ci libéra le liquide blanc, accompagné d'un cri de jouissance de la part du cuistot maintenant haletant et couvert de sa propre semence.

- Ce… ce n'est pas juste… Fit-il en se redressant sur les coudes. Tu as dit que tu me prendrais tendrement… Tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Qui a dit que c'était fini ? Lui répondit le vert.

Se relevant, Zoro détacha son kimono pendant à sa ceinture et retira ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement. Il vint ensuite se placer face à Sanji qui n'avait pas bougé en regardant faire le sabreur. Sanji pris en main le sexe durci du vert et entrepris de lui faire subir le même sort que le sien avait subi avec délice. Zoro le laissa faire un temps, l'accompagnant même dans son mouvement par de petits coups de hanche mais il finit par l'interrompre.

- Si tu me fais jouir dans ta bouche, je ne pourrais pas te prendre comme tu le voulais.

Le blond consenti à s'écarter tandis que le vert alla se replacer entre ses jambes, en profitant au passage pour reprendre un baiser au cuisinier qu'il recoucha. Il lui attrapa les jambes et les plaça de part et d'autre de son bassin, puis, séparant leur bouche, Zoro redressa le buste, et caressa celui de son amant, passant ses doigts dans la semence répandue sur sa peau. Il porta ses doigts à la bouche du blond qui les accepta avec plaisir, les léchant sans retenue. Profitant de cette diversion, le balafré pénétra son partenaire dont le cri fut étouffé par les doigts de son dominant resté dans sa bouche. Le vert libéra l'organe buccal de son partenaire pour l'y rejoindre en un énième baiser empreint de volupté. Les langues se caressant, heureuses de s'être retrouvées une fois de plus. Sanji donna un petit coup de bassin, indiquant à l'homme à la peau ambré qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci commença alors à bouger, d'abord lentement puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur, arrachant des cris de plaisir au cuisinier qui se noyait dans ce raz-de marré de pur bonheur charnel. Sentant les coups répété du vert qui touchaient immanquablement sa prostate, encore et encore. Il jouit une nouvelle fois entre les bras musclés de cet homme qui vint en lui de concert. Zoro se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Sanji, la lui caressant du bout du nez :

- Maintenant tu connais ma façon de faire l'amour tendrement.

- Et c'était encore meilleur que lorsque tu as été violent. Lui répondit le coq. Les deux étaient bons, mais ce soir tu as été divin.

A peine eut-il dit ses mots que Sanji réalisa, un peu tard, qu'il venait de faire une révélation plus qu'embarrassante. Et au petit rire qu'eut Zoro, cela ne le rassura pas du tout.

- Divin hein ? Fit-il. Tu as aimé à ce point ?

Hésitant à répondre, Sanij finit par acquiescer, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ria fortement Zoro. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dans un piège aussi évident ero-cook !

- Quoi ? Comment ça un piège ? eut peur de comprendre Sanji.

Zoro se releva et tout en se rhabillant il poursuivit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Si j'ai été doux cette fois, c'était pour mieux te torturer ensuite ! Maintenant l'idée d'avoir ressenti ce plaisir avec moi te sera encore plus insupportable ! Tu voulais me faire payer pour hier, mais tu t'es encore fait avoir ! Tu es faible love-cook !

Laissant un Sanji au sol, tremblant de rage, Zoro sorti de la cuisine sans se retourner mais continuant de rire.

_Mais quel imbécile je suis ! _Pensa Sanji.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je suis trop con !_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il se maudissait pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Je voulais le faire payer mais c'est encore lui qui m'a pris. Je voulais lui faire la même chose qu'il m'a faite mais une fois de plus c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir ! Et pourtant… pourtant cette fois il s'est montré tellement doux… Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Alors que je le déteste, pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur me fait si mal ?_

De l'autre côté de la porte Zoro n'était pas encore reparti dans sa vigie, il s'était adossé au mur, écoutant les sanglots du cuisinier. Son sourire avait disparu au moment où il avait franchi cette porte, et il senti une larme couler sur sa joue.

_Désolé Sanji, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Si je t'avouais que ce soir…que si j'ai été tendre avec toi ce soir c'est par ce que j'avais envie de toi. Si je t'avouais que j'avais envie de te montrer que je pouvais être affectueux et passionné, si je t'avais avoué ça alors tu aurais gagné. Tu aurais pris ta revanche sur moi. Mon orgueil m'empêche ça, je dois me montrer fort et pour ça je dois te briser, je suis tellement désolé… mais tu ne dois pas savoir que tu as déjà gagné. Tu ne dois pas savoir que je t'aime depuis longtemps._

* * *

Bon alors ce chapitre ?

Après un Zoro tendre et un Zoro violent, voilà un mixte des deux !

En fait à la base je voulais le faire encore violent pour ce chapitre mais finalement au fil de ma rédaction je l'ai rendu doux dans les gestes mais cruel dans les paroles XD

Et finalement je me suis laissée emporter et mon lemon est devenu… long XD

Que les fans de Zoro brutal se rassurent, il reviendra… le Zoro tendre aussi en fait.

Oui j'aime bien alterner le doux et le brutal ou bien lier les deux.

Encore désolée de vous en mettre des tartines dans mes parties « blabla de moi »

(d'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas obligé(e)s de les lires hein ^^ )

Re PS pour ma fontaine préférée : ça va Nath ? t'as bien mis une bâche comme je t'ai dit ? Ta best va pas te tuer cette fois ? (au pire tu lui colle ce chapitre sous le nez et elle comprendra)


	4. Sentiments inavoués

Et me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre, certes court mais cette fois c'était prévu ^^

Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisirs et me motivent toujours autant pour écrire donc n'hésiter pas à en laisser d'autres ^_^ (contrairement aux apparences, non je ne vous en quémande pas, mettez-en seulement si vous en avez l'envie ^^)

Vous l'aurez remarqué mais j'aime faire souffrir mes perso (je suis une vrai sadique dans l'âme XD )

Bon je vous laisse là pour cette fois et je vous retrouve (très vite) en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Sentiments inavoués.**

La nuit fut longue pour Sanji qui en avait passé une bonne partie à pleurer, s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa douleur si profonde. Ce pincement si agaçant qu'il avait au cœur. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait aussi mal ? Il ne comprenait pas. Les sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. La colère, le dégoût de lui-même, la tristesse, la déception. Tout ça se mélangeait, se succédait et s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il était en colère contre Zoro, bien sûr, pour lui avoir une fois de plus infligé une telle humiliation, mais il était aussi en colère contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se pardonner de s'être fait ainsi piéger par le bretteur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?! Ses paroles, cruelles, raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Ce mot, ce simple petit mot, qui le définissait désormais aux yeux de l'épéiste. Ce mot qu'il refusait d'admettre, qu'il rejetait, qui le rendait indigne d'être l'adversaire de Zoro. Ce misérable mot qui lui avait définitivement retiré son statut de rival. Ce mot. Comme il pouvait le détester, surtout lorsqu'il était ainsi prononcé avec tant de mépris par celui contre qui il ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde. Faible. Voilà ce qu'il était et cette idée lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Etre ainsi traité de faible par celui que l'on considère comme son rival, il y a de quoi être brisé. Pourtant il savait que cette colère et ce dégoût de lui-même n'était pas la cause de cette étrange douleur au cœur.

La tristesse ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il pouvait concevoir que cette double humiliation le mette en colère mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le rendait triste. Il était comme déçu que pour Zoro tout ceci n'ait été qu'un jeu. Triste de savoir qu'il s'était moqué de lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Le voir agir avec tant de délicatesse après s'être montré aussi violent, cela l'avait surpris. Pourtant il avait tellement aimé être ainsi entouré de tendresse, il s'était senti comme enveloppé d'amour. D'amour ? Comme c'était étrange de penser cela. Comme-ci cette tête d'algue était capable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Pourtant cette idée lui plaisait. Il aimait se dire qu'à cet instant, il avait été pris avec un amour infiniment doux. Mais cet amour si beau et délicieux qu'il eut été, était aussi fragile que du cristal, et Zoro l'avait brisé si facilement. Réduit en une poussière de minuscules cristaux qui s'étaient immiscés en lui et lui causaient autant de micro blessures impossibles à guérir. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait mais tout ceci n'avait été qu'un vulgaire piège pour le détruire, et lui, naïf qu'il était, avait foncé dedans. Zoro avait joué avec ses sentiments. Il avait été manipulé si facilement. Cette douleur dans son cœur… il le sentait… il était brisé, le vert lui avait brisé le cœur. C'est donc pour ça qu'il était si triste, qu'il se sentait si misérable, qu'il se sentait si… Faible. Encore ce mot… Tout ça c'était à cause de lui… oui c'était de SA faute à ce marimo, tout ce qu'il ressentait était à cause de lui… C'était impardonnable ! Il devait payer ! Et cette fois pas question de lui rendre son humiliation… sa double humiliation. Non, cette fois c'est de sa vie qu'il devait payer. Luffy serait très certainement en colère contre lui après ça mais qu'importe, lui aussi avait un honneur, et cet honneur avait été souillé par cet être abject ! Pour laver son honneur il devait tuer Zoro. Non, le tuer était trop doux, Zoro devait souffrir et être brisé comme lui l'avait été. Il devait ressentir cette honte, il devait lui infliger la pire des humiliations pour celui qui se vente d'être le futur meilleur sabreur du monde. Le tuer serait beaucoup trop gentil, lui ôter la vie le ferait apparaître tel un martyre. Il devait le battre, tout simplement le battre. Une victoire écrasante !

C'est sur ces pensées tourmentées que Sanji finit par s'endormir.

Au matin, il n'avait plus qu'une idée obsédante en tête : battre Zoro à plat de couture lors d'un duel. Il devait le soumettre. Mais pas devant tout le monde, non pas tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord qu'il le batte sans témoin pour qu'il puisse le briser comme lui l'avait fait. Ensuite il l'humilierait en public, oui une fois que la volonté de Zoro serait brisée, il lui arracherait la dernière once d'honneur qu'il lui reste et la réduirait en miette devant tout l'équipage. Zoro devait être brisé au point de vouloir se donner lui-même la mort pour échapper à tant de honte, mais il ne lui permettrait pas, non il devait payer et il était absolument hors de question que la Mort vienne le délivrer avant que sa dette ne soit réglée. Sanji guetta donc le bon moment, il savait quand il devait agir et cette fois il ne se laisserait pas désabuser. Il allait frapper un grand coup dans l'orgueil de cet imbécile sans cœur.

Le soir venu, lorsque tous étaient couchés, Sanji monta sans bruit à la vigie, son idée de vengeance en tête. En s'approchant il entendit des bruits provenant de la salle où le bretteur avait l'habitude de s'entrainer. Il l'entendait vaguement souffler à travers la paroi. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la porte, les souffles s'étaient mués en murmures, comme si le bretteur discutait discrètement avec quelqu'un. Qui ? Qui était encore debout à cette heure ? Tout le monde était parti se coucher, alors qui entravait son plan ? Le blond capta alors ce que le sabreur disait. Il ne discutait pas, loin de là.

- Ooooh ! Sanji…. Mmmmh tu es si bon.

Stupéfait Sanji resta un moment immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il écoutait la voix du vert qui répétait son nom encore et encore au milieu de gémissements. Il finit par réussir à bouger. Il s'approcha et regarda par de l'entrebâillement de la porte et il eut confirmation de ce qui ne laissait déjà aucun doute sur ce que le sabreur faisait.

Adossé contre le mur, offrant une vue de trois quart face sans le savoir à Sanji, Zoro, assis au sol, le pantalon baissé, se masturbait en prononçant le nom du cuisinier.

- Nnn… tu es si étroit…. Fit-il. Sanji… encore….

Le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le vert avait les paupières clauses, la tête rejetée en arrière. Son torse, nu, luisait sous les rayons complices de la lune. Ses bras aux muscles parfaitement dessinés prenaient chacun une direction différente. L'un était tendu et lui servait d'appui, l'autre était replié entre ses cuisses. Cette main qui tenait son membre fièrement dressé, s'efforçait de le libérer de toute cette tension contenue en lui. A la vue de ces mouvement de vas-et viens, de cette main sur le sexe gonflé du vert, Sanji sentit son propre entrejambe devenir inconfortable. L'entendre ainsi prononcer son nom l'excitait grandement. Le désir monta en lui, ce sexe, il le voulait. Il lui faisait envie, il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait sentir la main de Zoro parcourir son corps et ces mouvements qu'elle exerçait sur le membre du bretteur, il voulait qu'elle les fasse sur le sien. Il glissa donc sa main sous son pantalon et entrepris d'imiter ce qu'il voyait, calquant son rythme à celui de la main du vert. Fermant les yeux, ne se concentrant plus que sur les soupirs du bretteur, Sanji commença lui aussi à se donner du plaisir.

- Sanji… Mmmm… j'aime tellement ton corps…

_Zoro… j'aime tes caresses..._ lui répondit mentalement Sanji.

- Ta peau si pâle… si douce…

_Ton odeur, tes mains…_

- Hun…Tu es si bon…

_Ohh… Zoro prend moi…_

- Plus vite Sanji… aaah encore…

L'écoutant et obéissant, le blond accéléra la cadence et alors qu'il se sentit venir, il entendit le vert jouir.

- Aaaaah ! Sanji…

_Zoro !_ Cria mentalement Sanji en venant à son tour.

- Je t'aime tellement… Si seulement tu pouvais m'appartenir.

A ces mots le blond se stoppa net et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda stupéfait le vert, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il vient bien de dire qu'il… m'aimait ? Qu'il voulait que je lui appartienne ? Après ces choses horribles qu'il m'a dites hier ? En réalité… il... m'aime ?_

Entendant Zoro se relever à l'intérieur, Sanji partit en courant, ne voulant surtout pas être surpris par le vert après ce qu'il venait d'entendre… de voir… et de faire.

* * *

Voilà, bon je vous avais dis que ça allait être court !

Le prochain devrait être plus long normalement *jette un coup d'oeil à ses notes* oui il sera plus long.

Par contre j'ai une nouvelle fic en travaux, _Stockholm Syndrome_. Je rédige actuellement le premier chapitre mais la trame n'est pas aussi détaillée que pour _Touche pas à mon mec !_ Donc selon mon inspiration du moment j'alternerais les chapitres à partir du moment où le premier sera publié.

Je vous dis à bientôt dans le chapitre 5 : Laisse moi faire.

Bisous mes yaoistes !


	5. Laisse moi faire

J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais poster ce chapitre !

Ma box m'a lâchée cette nuit, mais heureusement j'ai finalement réussi à me connecter depuis mon boulot (je suis venue plus tôt pour pouvoir me connecter depuis la salle de repos)

Bon comme promis, le chapitre est plus long que le prévédent et cedtte fois encore vous avez droit à une double ration de lemon !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Laisse moi faire.**

_Il m'aime… Non c'est pas possible j'ai mal entendu, il ne peut pas… lui… Le grand et fier Zoro, celui qui se destine au rang de meilleur bretteur du monde, aimer un homme. M'aimer…moi ? C'est juste pas possible… et pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé. Hier soir il a prononcé mon nom plusieurs fois pendant qu'il… et à la fin il l'a clairement dit… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Mon orgueil me dit d'en profiter pour retourner la situation mais… Pourquoi mon cœur se serre rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire du mal ? Je le sens battre à tout rompre quand je repense à ces mots. Rah je suis vraiment trop bête ! Pourquoi je me torture l'esprit avec ça ? C'est pourtant évident ! Je l'aime. Je l'aime ? JE L'AIME ! _

- Sanji-kun…

_Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? Après m'avoir purement et simplement violé ? Après m'avoir fait si tendrement l'amour pour ensuite dire ces choses blessantes ? Oui mais justement si elles étaient blessantes, c'est par ce que je l'aime, sinon ça ne m'aurais pas plus affecté que ça. Raaaah mais pourquoi je continue à me tordre la cervelle ! Je l'aime, il m'aime, où est le problème ? Si je vais lui dire je ne me ferais pas jeter puisque c'est réciproque ! _

- Sanji-kun ?

_Oui mais c'est Zoro ! Cet abruti serait capable de croire que je me fous de lui, et lui et son foutu orgueil me rejetteront. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui dire ou me taire ? C'est évident que lui ne dira rien c'est donc à moi de faire le premier pas mais… comment ? Quand ? Rah j'en sais rien ! Il faut que je…_

- SANJI ! Hurla Nami.

- Hein ? Oh Nami-swaaaan !

- Hé ben ! Tu te réveil enfin.

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle et que toi tu restes planté là le regard dans le vide.

- Oh pardon ma Nami-swan ! Que puis-je pour toi ma douce créature des îles ?

- SANJI ! MANGER ! Fit Luffy en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Faire en sorte qu'il arrête de brailler pour commencer. Répondit la navigatrice en désignant son capitaine. Et par la même occasion si tu pouvais nous servir le petit déjeuner, je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai faim. Finit-elle avec un joli sourire.

- Quoi ? Je ne laisserais pas ma Nami-swan mourir de faim ! Je m'y met tout de suite Nami-swaaaaaaan !

Et voilà notre cuisinier reparti dans sa tornade de cœurs en mode melolin à fond les ballons. Alors qu'il s'affairait derrière les fourneaux, préparant moult plats succulents pour le premier repas de la journée, les mugiwara arrivaient les uns après les autres dans la cuisine et s'installèrent à la table dans leur joyeux brouhaha habituel. Sanji tiqua en voyant entrer Zoro mais ne s'étant pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire et surtout n'étant pas du tout le bon moment pour une telle révélation, il opta pour ce qu'il lui sembla être le mieux : agir comme tous les matins et entamer une bagarre avec le vert.

- Oye Marimo ! Tu t'es encore servi dans la réserve d'alcool hier !

- Whouaaaaah. Bailla Zoro pour toute réponse.

- Oh ! face d'algue je te parle !

- Hein ? Tu me veux quelque chose face de citron ?

_Pourquoi il m'agresse comme ça dès le matin lui ?_ Pensa Zoro à moitié réveillé.

- Nous devrions atteindre la prochaine île en fin de matinée. Disait Nami sans se préoccuper de la dispute habituelle du second et du cuisinier. Ça devrait être une île automnale donc couvrez-vous. Sanji, c'est ton tour de rester sur le bateau alors tu donneras ta liste de course à Franky.

- A son nom, le cuistot stoppa sa dispute futile et accourra auprès de la belle rousse.

- Hai ! Nami-swan ! Je protègerais précieusement le Sunny en ton absence !

- Chopper tu l'accompagneras comme ça tu en profiteras pour prendre ce dont tu as besoin pour tes remèdes et Brook tu iras avec eux. Continua la navigatrice. Robin et moi iront aux renseignements puis on fera une petite séance de shopping !

- Un programme qui me semble très plaisant. Fit la brune avec un sourire.

- N'est-ce pas ? Surtout que nous allons avoir Usopp et Luffy comme porteur !

- Mais oui, c'est vrai que c'était là l'objet de leur gage. Lui répondit l'historienne.

- Parfait, donc tout le monde sais ce qu'il a à faire. Zoro, Sanji, on compte sur vous pour pas tout casser pendant notre absence. Fini la rousse.

- QUOI ! JE VAIS DEVOIR RESTER AVEC MARIMO ?!

- Arrête de gueuler love-cook ! T'as peur de quoi ? que je te découpe ?

- TOI LA FERME TÊTE D'ALGUE !

Et les revoilà partis dans une autre dispute. Ce qui inquiétait surtout Sanji ce n'était pas d'avoir à se battre contre le vert, mais tout simplement d'avoir à se retrouver seul avec lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Devait-il profiter d'être seul avec lui pour lui parler ? Il passa le reste de la matinée à retourner la question dans sa tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'île, l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée elle aussi, comme l'avait prédit Nami. Et comme il avait été convenu, les mugiwara partiraient accomplir leur tâche respective après le repas. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, tous sortirent de la cuisine, laissant le soin à Sanji de la ranger, comme à son habitude. Zoro déclara qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde en allant s'entrainer sur le pont le temps que « face de citron finisse son petit ménage ». Et le calme retomba sur la pièce, laissant Sanji seul avec ses pensées. De la fenêtre il pouvait voir le pont et son occupant. Il détailla ce corps musclé en action au milieu des bourrasques glacées du vent provenant de cette île. Le corps tendu, l'épéiste s'était lancé dans une série de pompes et le cuisinier s'imaginait bien allongé sous lui.

_Voilà que je me remets à fantasmer ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête ! Mais bon en même temps il y a de quoi. A croire qu'il le fait exprès en plus ! Venir se coller juste sous ma fenêtre !_

En réalité Zoro n'y avait pas pensé, il s'était juste placé là où le vent était le plus fort, histoire d'ajouter de l'effort dans son entrainement. A vrai dire, il ne se doutait même pas que le cuisinier l'observait. Enfin à ce stade, on pouvait clairement affirmer qu'il le matait purement et simplement. Le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette peau magnifiquement ambrée, les perles de sueur glissant délicatement sur elle, dévalant les creux et les vallées dessinés par les muscles superbement sculptés du bretteur. Lorsque le vert se redressa, l'une d'elle, partie de la nuque, coula le long de son dos, passant entre les omoplates du vert, poursuivant sa course langoureuse jusqu'à la chute de rein si excitante de cet homme. Cette petite goutte de sueur aguichante se déplaçait sur ce corps avec une telle volupté, s'en fut trop pour le cuisinier qui se senti vraiment trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Fermant les yeux et glissant sa main dans son caleçon, il se remémora en détail le corps du sabreur.

_Il repensa au contact de sa main caressant son corps. Les lèvres du vert parcourant son anatomie, son souffle sur sa peau. Sa langue jouant avec la sienne puis, ses baisers, si doux. Il glissa une de ses mains sous sa chemise pour se pincer l'un des tétons, s'imaginant que ce geste fut celui du vert. Il se souvint de ses murmures si excitants au creux de l'oreille. Sa main qu'il avait senti glisser sur sa peau, explorant son corps, l'odeur de ses cheveux, leur douceur. Et cette langue, cette terrible et infernale langue qui lui faisait tellement perdre pieds. Cet organe chaud et humide qui se plaisait tant à redessiner les contours de son corps, traçant les lignes de ses muscles, venant s'échouer au creux de son nombril, remontant langoureusement son sexe, cette langue insolente jouant avec le bout de son gland. Le souvenir du vert le pénétrant refit surface. Il le sentait en lui imprimant ses mouvement sensuels, ses coups de reins si bon, le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses coups de hanche. Sa main laissa son torse pour venir s'engouffrer entre ses fesses, osant se toucher là il n'avait jusqu'alors oser se stimuler. Il glissa un de ses doigts, puis un autre, repensant à la sensation que lui avaient procurée ceux du bretteur avant qu'il ne les remplace par son membre. Ce membre si délicieux, qui lui donnait tant de plaisir qui allait et venait en lui encore et encore, qu'il avait senti se tendre avant de libéré sa semence. La sensation du liquide chaud en lui, il le sentait encore couler en lui puis le long de sa jambe lorsqu'il s'était relevé._

Plongé dans ses souvenirs excitants, une fois de plus Sanji n'avait pas entendu le bretteur entrer dans la cuisine. Il ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque celui-ci s'était penché derrière lui et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille :

- Encore en train de te toucher dans la cuisine love-cook ?

- Zoro ! Fit Sanji surpris avant de devenir écarlate.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vue. Continua le vert, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres. J'espère que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tête de citron.

Le blond acquiesça en silence en se remémorant la menace du vert s'il le surprenait en train de se toucher en pensant à lui.

- Alors j'ose imaginer que tu pensais à Nami ou Robin à l'instant. Même si je trouve ça très dégradant pour elles.

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas, trop troublé par sa proximité avec le sabreur. Comme il le pensait, celui-ci n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments et vu le regard agressif qu'il s'efforçait de montrer, il était claire qu'il se cacherait derrière sa menace pour assouvir son désir. Sanji prit sa décision.

- Et bien… commença-t-il. En fait je…

- Oui ? tu quoi ?

- Et merde ! Oui je pensais encore à toi ! Voilà t'es content !

- Et en plus tu oses me l'avouer ?

- Tu peux bien parler toi ! Je t'ai vu hier !

- Quoi ? de quoi tu parles ? Fit Zoro soudain troublé.

- Je t'ai vu hier soir, dans la vigie… et je t'ai entendu. Fit doucement Sanji, s'attendant à voir le vert exploser de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu au juste ? Repris calmement Zoro, craignant la réponse qui allait venir.

- Tout. Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom plusieurs fois et…. Sentant le rouge monter d'avantage en lui ce n'est que très difficilement que Sanji réussit à finir sa phrase. Et dire que tu voulais que je sois à toi.

En l'absence de réaction du bretteur, le cuisinier leva timidement la tête. Il s'attendait à tout sauf au regard empli de tendresse que lui offrait le vert. A cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre les lèvres et de l'embrasser doucement, glissant sa main derrière la nuque du bretteur, perdant le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux verts.

- Ce que tu as dit hier dans la vigie. Redis-le-moi ici. Fit le blond en libérant les lèvres du vert.

- Pas question. Fit le vert craignant un piège du cuistot.

- Si tu me le répète, fit-il dans un second baiser et reprenant de l'assurance, j'accepterais de t'appartenir.

-Et tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi évident ? Je ne suis pas si bête.

- Ce n'est pas un piège Zoro et ton corps lui, me réclame. Fit langoureusement Sanji en frottant sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe de l'épéiste. Et on a tous deux envie de lui donner satisfaction. Fit-il en pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leur étreinte se fit plus intense et en sentant leurs érections se frotter l'une à l'autre, Zoro passa ses mains dans le dos du blond le pressant contre lui.

- Dis le moi Zoro. Haleta Sanji que ce baiser excitait de plus en plus. Si tu me le dit, je m'occupe de libérer toute cette tension en toi.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je te le répète ? C'est déjà assez gênant que tu m'aies entendu le dire une fois.

- Par ce que ces trois mots sont les plus beaux du monde quand ils sont dit par toi. Et que cette fois je veux te les entendre dire et pas par ce que je les ai entendu en écoutant aux portes, comme un voleur, mais que tu me les dises en face.

Zoro ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aimait Sanji, celui-ci l'avait entendu la veille et lui demandais de lui répéter. Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Pourtant la face de citron était aussi excitée que lui et puis c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le surprenait à se masturber en pensant à lui. Et cette façon si belle de lui réclamer ces trois petits mots, ça le faisait fondre. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de « fondre » pour quoi que ce soit mais ce blond, il l'aimait tellement.

- Je t'aime.

C'était sorti tout seul, comme si ces trois mots trop longtemps retenue prisonnier dans son cœur s'étaient échappés. Il commençait déjà à les regretter quand il sentit des lèvres venir s'écraser avec passion sur les siennes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro. Fit Sanji. Et maintenant laisse-moi faire.

Le coq allongea doucement son bretteur sur le sol.

- C'est à mon tour de te montrer comme c'est bon de se faire caresser comme tu le fait.

Se disant, le blond glissa sa main sous les pans du kimono vert de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ecartant le tissu, il se pencha sur lui et attrapa l'un de ses tétons avec sa bouche, le léchant puis le mordillant. Sa main glissant sur son corps, le débarrassant de son long vêtement vert. Le bretteur se laissa faire, appréciant ce qu'il ressentait, gémissant sous les caresses du blond qui ne faisait que commencer. Sanji se redressa pour retirer le pantalon noir de son amant, ne lui laissant plus que son boxer. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever celui-ci, Sanji passa sa langue sur le sexe du vert, le léchant à travers le tissu tendu. Il glissa alors un doigt sous le vêtement, et alla titiller l'anus du bretteur qui gémit mais pas de la même façon que tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'aimes pas être touché là ? Demanda le blond. J'aime ça. Ici… être touché comme ça. Poursuivit-il en frottant ses doigts tout en continuant de sucer le tissu.

- S'il te plait arrête Sanji.

- Dans ce cas, veux-tu me le faire ?

Et Sanji se releva, ôta ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et se plaça au-dessus de Zoro, lui offrant une vue appétissante sur son derrière tandis que lui s'occupait de l'entrejambe de son bretteur. Alors que celui-ci commença à le lécher, le lubrifiant et le préparant pour la suite, le cuisinier pris en bouche le sexe dressé de son amant. Le taquinant du bout de la langue, le suçant dans son ensemble, sa bouche montant et descendant goulument sur le membre tendu. Quelques instants plus tard, le vert ne tint plus.

- Nnnh. Sanji laisse-moi entrer.

- Ok. Laisse-moi faire.

Le blond se retourna au-dessus du vert, le chevauchant. Zoro plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements.

- Aaah ! Zoro ! Fit le cuistot. Mmm… Plus… plus fort.

- Comme c'est érotique. Dit le vert avant de répondre aux attentes du coq.

- Aaah ! J'aime ça ! Pénètre-moi encore plus fort ! Aaah !

Le vert accéléra et au bout de quelques minutes de plaisir intense, éjacula une première fois mais son membre resta fièrement dressé, déjà prêt pour un second round. Zoro coucha Sanji sur le côté et attrapa son sexe tout en reprenant ses coups de hanches.

- Nnnh… Zoro, je vais éjaculer si tu me touches là.

- Vas-y, je suis déjà venu une fois en toi.

- Haaan ! Pourtant tu es encore si dur.

- C'est par ce que tu m'excite trop.

Le vert branla le blond qui répandit sa semence sur le sol.

- C'est bon si je viens maintenant aussi ?

- Pas encore… ah… Reste comme ça encore un peu. Fit Sanji en pressant les fesses de Zoro contre lui. Je veux rester comme ça pour toujours.

- Moi aussi, je ne veux pas te quitter.

Leurs ébats se prolongèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi et leur compagnons n'allaient plus tarder à revenir. Mais à cet instant précis, ils n'en avaient cure. Peu importait qu'on les surprenne, ils étaient bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'aimaient et c'est tous ce qui comptait.

* * *

Bon comme pour le moment je ne peux poster que depuis mon boulot, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire ^_^

Mais vous allez devoir attendre mes jours de boulot pour avec les chapitres, du moins jusqu'à ce que ma box soit réparée.

Ça va Nath ? la bâche est efficace ?


	6. Rien que tous les deux

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme je l'ai dit dans Stockholm Syndrome, ma box est réparée (encore une fois, vive mon papa chéri ^^)

Sinon pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est qu'à la base ce chapitre devait être court et sans lemon mais finalement il est relativement long et avec non pas un et mais deux lemon.

Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Rien que tous les deux.**

- Sanji ? Allez, il faut se rhabiller avant que les autres ne reviennent. Fit Zoro en embrassant son blond dans le cou.

- Non, je veux rester encore un peu dans tes bras.

- Je te promets que tu pourras y retourner après, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux te rhabiller. Répondit tendrement le vert. Ça pourrait être embêtant si Nami ou Robin te voyaient comme ça. Que diraient tes déesses hein ?

Le cuisinier se retourna, faisant face à l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Elles pourront dire ce qu'elles voudront, je m'en contre fiche. C'est toi que j'aime et que je veux près de moi. Je ne suis que leur chevalier servant.

- Et c'est bien connu qu'un chevalier se présente toujours dans son plus simple appareil devant ses petites princesses. Fit le bretteur en riant. Allez, habille-toi.

Les amoureux se levèrent et retrouvèrent leurs vêtements respectifs.

- Pourquoi ça t'inquiètes tant que ça que les filles nous découvrent ? Avait alors demandé le blond en retournant dans les bras de Zoro.

- Ce n'est pas que ça m'inquiète, mais je voudrais garder ça pour nous.

- Pourquoi ? Tiqua le coq. Tu as honte de ça ?

- Non, pas du tout. Répondit le vert, se rendant compte que sa remarque avait peut-être mal été interprétée par son amour. Je veux juste garder ça pour nous pour le moment. Je veux profiter de toi tranquillement sans avoir à subir les remarques et les sous-entendus des autres. Je veux qu'on ait notre jardin secret à tous les deux, rien que toi et moi.

- Tu sais que ce que tu dis est très romantique ? Fit Sanji en embrassant son amant.

- Et tu n'aimes pas que je sois romantique ?

- Non, ce n'est pas. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais l'être.

Le cuisinier embrassa une nouvelle fois le sabreur avant de continuer.

- Mais j'aime ça. Enfin ne deviens pas tout mou pour autant hein ! J'aime aussi le Zoro fier, fort et viril !

Le vacarme que produisirent leurs nakamas en revenant les coupa dans leur étreinte et lorsque Luffy entra en trombe dans la cuisine, hurlant qu'il avait faim, Zoro était adossé contre le mur, une bouteille de saké à la main et Sanji était debout devant son plan de travail, aiguisant ses couteaux.

- Sanji ! J'ai FAIIIIIIM !

- C'est pas encore l'heure de manger Luffy. Lui répondit-il. Vous avez ramenez les provisions que je vous avais demandé ?

- Hai ! Fit Chopper. Franky, pose les courses ici, on va aider Sanji à ranger tout ça.

- Je peux manger le jambon là ?

- Bas les pattes Luffy ! C'est pour demain ! S'énerva le cuisinier. Si tu bouffe tout ce soir on n'aura plus rien à manger quand on repartira.

Zoro quitta son mur et vint attraper son capitaine par le col de sa veste pour l'entrainer hors de la cuisine.

- Allez Luffy, viens par-là et fous la paix à la face de citron.

Tout le monde fût étonné par ce geste, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment au bretteur de prendre le parti du cuisinier, bien au contraire. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur et le vacarme habituel reprit de plus belle à l'heure du dîner. Sanji observa la scène quotidienne : Luffy essayant comme toujours de piquer le contenu des assiettes de ses nakamas, Nami qui distribuait des coups de poing, Robin qui s'amusait du spectacle, Usopp qui racontait encore ses bobards, Chopper qui le croyait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Son regard se posa alors sur Zoro qui venait de planter sa fourchette dans la main du capitaine.

- N'y pense même pas ! Touche à cette viande et je te découpe Luffy !

- Allez Zoro ! Donnes-moi ta viande sois sympa ! J'ai encore faim moi !

- Bouffe déjà celle dans ton assiette ! Crétin !

Le blond intervint dans la dispute en s'intercalant entre les deux amis, un énorme plat de saucisses à la main.

- Ecarte-toi Luffy je peux pas poser le plat.

- Sukeee ! Des saucisses ! Fit le capitaine en s'en engouffrant trois ou quatre dans la bouche.

Le maître coq lança un regard discret à son bretteur, qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil de remerciement et esquissa un petit sourire à son blond. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire tout aussi discrètement avant de retourner aux fourneaux. Ces regards et sourires avaient beaux être subtils, ils n'échappèrent pas aux yeux perçants de la navigatrice qui avait suivi ce petit manège, se demandant ce qui valait ce changement de comportement. Elle décida de garder ces deux-là à l'œil et de mener sa petite enquête. Quelque chose s'était passer entre eux et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi !

Les jours passaient et Nami ne lâchait plus nos deux tourtereaux, les épiant discrètement. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, elle en était certaine mais ces deux-là ne laissaient vraiment rien paraître. Un jour où la navigatrice était fatiguée de les observer, elle se dit qu'elle avait dû se faire des idées et se résigna à les laisser tranquille, préférant retourner à ses cartes. Ce jour-là il faisait chaud et la rousse descendit à la cuisine pour y chercher de quoi étancher sa soif. En arrivant près du réfrigérateur, elle entendit des voix étouffées provenant de la réserve.

- Tu es fou, les autres vont nous entendre.

- Pas si tu retiens tes cris.

- Tu veux pas attendre ce soir qu'ils soient endormis ?

- Non, j'ai trop envie de toi. Je tiendrais pas jusqu'à ce soir. Je veux te prendre là tout de suite.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la belle rousse qui ne s'imaginait que trop bien ce qui se passait dans la réserve. Elle quitta silencieusement la pièce et retourna précipitamment à sa cabine. Elle n'avait pas réussi à identifier les voix et se demandait qui étaient les deux amoureux. Puis elle percuta !

_Et s'il s'agissait de Zoro et de Sanji ? Je peux leur facturer mon silence héhé. Mais non, c'est pas possible. Je sais bien que je pensais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un truc aussi gros. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ces deux-là alors de là à s'envoyer en l'air, faut pas abuser. Le changement serait trop radical. Mais je me demande quand même… Et si c'était vraiment eux ? Rah je suis trop bête j'aurais dû me cacher et voir qui allait sortir de la dedans ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de savoir si c'est bien ces deux-là que j'ai surpris. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'était bien Zoro et Sanji._

Alors que la navigatrice échafaudait son plan pour démasquer nos deux amants, ceux-ci se livraient à leur exercice physique favori dans la réserve.

- Aaaah !

- Retiens tes cris Sanji.

- Comment tu veux que j'y arrive quand tu me suces comme ça baka ?! C'est trop bon. Fit le blond.

- T'as qu'à mordre dans quelque chose.

Le cuistot tourna la tête et tendit le bras, tâtonnant vers l'étagère où se trouvait une cagette de pommes. Il en saisit une et la mordit à pleines dents, étouffant juste à temps un nouveau gémissement. Il descendit rapidement ses mains sur la tête du vert, les doigts plongés dans ses cheveux, et il accompagna le mouvement de vas et viens qu'il exerçait alors avec sa bouche. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le blond voulu écarter son bretteur, lui signifiant qu'il allait venir, mais celui-ci accéléra la cadence et avala le liquide chaud lorsqu'il fut libéré du corps de son amant. Il se relevé et voulu l'embrasser mais fut arrêté par le fruit qui contenait les cris du blond.

- T'es mignon avec ta pomme, on dirait un cochon grillé. Fit Zoro en riant.

- Mmpff ! S'indigna Sanji.

- Chut, chut. Garde la tu vas encore en avoir besoin. Le calma le vert. Par contre avec ça je peux pas t'embrasser. Je me contenterais de ton cou pour cette fois.

Il le prit dans ses bras, lui embrassant suavement le cou puis l'allongea sur le sol, parsemant son corps de baisers légers. Quelque chose attira alors son regard et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Zoro tendit la main et attrapa une des bouteilles d'huile qui se trouvaient non loin de lui. Il en ôta le bouchon et en déversa sur le torse de son blond, le faisant gémir sous ses caresses. Le vert étala sensuellement le liquide ambré sur la peau pâle du cuisinier en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, montrant que cela lui faisait terriblement envie. La main huilée de Zoro se dirigea alors vers l'entrejambe de son homme et atteignit l'anneau de chair tant convoité. Le vert en arrosa généreusement l'entrée avec le contenu de la bouteille tenue d'une main, et de l'autre il y fit pénétrer le liquide oléagineux accompagné de ses doigts dansant littéralement en lui. Les gémissements étouffés du blond excitaient énormément le bretteur qui n'y tint plus et retira ses doigts, les remplaçant par son membre durcit par ce spectacle des plus érotiques. Il s'enfonça avec une telle facilité en son amant, ne lui arrachant même pas un cri de douleur. Le blond sentit glisser l'homme qu'il aimait en lui, c'était si bon et si doux. L'huile qu'avait attrapée Zoro coûtait une véritable fortune mais il s'en fichait royalement, c'était vraiment trop bon ! La queue du vert frappait encore et encore la prostate de Sanji, glissant avec douceur et facilité en lui, sans à-coups ni douleur, seul le plaisir se faisait ressentir. Le bonheur de se sentir plein, comblé par la présence du vert en lui et lorsqu'il le senti venir en lui, il l'accompagna, éjaculant une seconde fois. Le sabreur vint s'allonger aux côtés de son amant, le pris dans ses bras, lui ôta sa pomme qui le fit sourire à nouveau et l'embrassa avant d'en croquer un morceau.

Le lendemain Nami avait trouvé son plan d'attaque. Elle attendit que le bretteur fasse ses exercices quotidiens sur le pont pour sortir elle aussi et venir s'installer sur sa chaise longue, bien en vue du vert. Elle appela alors Sanji qui accouru près d'elle dans un tourbillon de petits cœurs, son mode mellorine activé.

- Sanji-kun, tu veux bien me préparer un jus d'orange frais s'il te plait ? Il fait une de ces chaleurs !

- Tout de suite ma Nami chérie !

Le blond revint quelques instants plus tard, un plateau à la main sur lequel se trouvait la boisson commandée par la rousse ainsi qu'un joli sorbet.

- Voilà Nami-swan ! Et je t'ai aussi préparé un délicieux sorbet pour accompagner ton jus d'orange.

- Oh merci Sanji ! Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Mais de rien ma douce. Puis-je faire autre chose pour toi ?

La navigatrice sourit d'un air malicieux et avec un ton très enjôleur, elle demanda au cuisinier.

- Et bien, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me mettre de la crème dans le dos ? Chopper m'a dit protéger ma peau pour ne pas attraper de coup de soleil.

- Passer de la crème solaire sur la peau douce de Nami-swan ? ! Avec plaisir ma déesse !

Et la rousse s'allongea sur le ventre, faisant face au vert qui n'avait prêté aucune attention à la scène. Son manque réaction désappointa un tantinet Nami qui ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Lorsque son chevalier servant commença à lui appliquer le cosmétique protecteur sur le dos, elle fit mine de gémir.

- Tu as dit quelque-chose Nami-swan ?

- Non, non. Mais c'est agréable. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de continuer de me masser un peu en étalant la crème.

- Pas du tout !

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, la navigatrice tourna la tête vers Zoro. Tout était en place pour l'exécution de son plan. Dès que Sanji allait commencer à la masser, elle gémirait de façon langoureuse pour faire réagir le bretteur. Quoi de plus efficace pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un que d'être aguicheur avec son partenaire ? Ne se doutant de rien et de toute façon bien trop heureux de pouvoir rendre un tel service à la rousse, Sanji commença son massage. La réaction de Nami ne se fit pas attendre.

- Mmmh… Sanji c'est bon ! Fit-elle de manière très sensuelle, jetant un coup d'œil au vert qui ne réagit absolument pas.

La rousse avait beau gémir et prononcer plusieurs fois le nom du cuisinier sur un ton séducteur, le bretteur ne montra aucune réaction. Il avait bien lancé quelques œillades de temps en temps quand la rousse élevait un peu la voix mais il ne disait rien et son visage restait impassible.

_Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? _Pensa la rouquine_. Je suis clairement en train de faire des avances à Sanji et cet abrutit de réagit même pas ! Bon en même temps, C'EST un abruti. Il a même pas dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! Bon mon plan tombe à l'eau. Faut que je trouve autre chose._

Le soir venu, la navigatrice réfléchit à un plan B dans sa cabine et s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir. Sur le pont, c'était le calme plat. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais une ombre glissa en silence vers le mât. La silhouette grimpa et atteignit le poste de vigie. Toujours sans bruit, elle ouvrit la trappe et entra.

- Tu en as mis du temps Sanji. Fit Zoro en voyant son amour entrer.

- Oui, désolé, Franky ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe. Répondit le blond en s'approchant de son vert. Mais maintenant je suis là et je promets de te faire oublier mon petit retard.

Il passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Voilà qui me semble présager une bonne soirée.

- Et regarde ce que j'ai amené. Fit le blond un grand sourire plaqué au visage et montrant ce qu'il avait dans la main.

- Une bouteille d'huile? C'est celle d'hier ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Celle-là est une huile spéciale pour massage érotique.

- Mmmmh, tu sais que tu m'intéresses là ? C'est le massage de Nami tout à l'heure qui t'as donné l'idée ?

- Plus ou moins. Répondit le blond en embrassant son chéri. Elle semblait apprécier alors je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il fallait absolument que je t'en fasse un aussi mais pour toi je voulais tester cette huile érotique et le massage sera différent aussi. Dit-il d'un air aguicheur.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens donc me montrer tes talents. Fit le vert en attirant le cuisinier sur le lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, le couple dénudé s'adonnait à des plaisirs charnels sur le lit. Le bretteur était allongé sur le matelas et le coq était à califourchon sur lui. Il lui avait lié les mains avec sa cravate et les lui avait placées au-dessus de la tête. Le blond ouvrit la bouteille d'huile, retirant le bouchon de liège avec ses dents et en versa un filet sur le torse de son amant. Faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps musclé de son homme, Sanji commença son massage érotique. D'abord les épaules puis descendre sur les pectoraux, passer sur les grands dentelés, descendre encore sur les abdominaux.

_Oh mon Ener ce qu'il peut être sexy !_* Pensa le blond tout en poursuivant sa descente.

L'huile faisait glisser sensuellement les mains du blond sur la peau miellée du bretteur et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, mélange de bois de santal, de gingembre et de genévrier**, était absolument exquis et envoutant. Sanji se recula et vint se placer de manière ce que son sexe et celui de son amant soit l'un contre l'autre. Il versa de l'huile sur les deux phallus et les en enduit. Les attrapant d'une main, il commença à monter et descendre, massant les deux membres en même temps. Il reposa alors son récipient et s'aida de sa seconde main pour accentuer les mouvements de la première. Tenant les deux sexes, il monta et descendit ses mains, répartissant l'oléagineux sur leur intégralité et arrachant des soupirs d'extase au vert qui n'en pouvait plus de ce traitement si excitant. Sanji se redressa alors et vint s'empaler sur Zoro, lui prenant les bars et les faisant passer derrière son cou. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment meilleur quand l'engin du vert était lubrifié de la sorte. Très rapidement le cuisinier s'habitua à la présence en lui et se mis à se mouvoir. Donnant des coups de hanche répétés, attrapant les reins de son amant pour en accentuer la puissance. C'était vraiment trop bon ! Il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus ! Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête ! Il cria encore et encore, demandant à Zoro d'aller plus loin en lui, lui demandant d'y aller plus fort, le demandant lui. Ce soir-là les amants jouirent plusieurs fois et leurs ébats se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête.

- J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça et m'endormir dans tes bras Zoro.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais m'endormir à tes côté mais tu sais bien que si on faisait ça, les autres risqueraient de nous découvrir.

- Oui je sais. Mais je me demande justement si ça ne serait pas plus simple pour nous de leur dire.

- Je ne préfère pas. J'aime cette idée que ce soit notre secret rien qu'à nous. Lui répondit le vert en l'embrassant. Allez, va te coucher.

Le blond se leva et se rhabilla. Alors qu'il allait disparaître par la trappe, le bretteur le rappela.

- Sanji.

- Oui ? Fit le blond en relevant la tête.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Zoro. Fit-il en souriant avant de fermer la trappe au-dessus de lui.

* * *

*Spéciale dédicace à ma petite Nath. Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là sœurette ^_^

** Ce sont des parfums que l'on trouve vraiment associés dans une huile aphrodisiaque, il n'y a pas que ceux-là mais pour le coup c'est ceux qu'il y a dans une de mes bouteilles d'huile de massage XD

* * *

Sont-ils pas mignon Simone ? (ah non ça c'est dans Aladdin XD)

Bon j'ai essayé de pas mettre trop de blabla pendant l'action pour ne pas la couper (j'essaye de suivre tes conseils hasagawa-chwan) mais bon j'en mets quand même un peu pour aérer la description enfin le texte surtout ^_^

Fandeyaoi972 : créer toi un compte que je puisse te répondre directement XD


	7. Plan B

Fandeyaoi972 : Je me suis bien marrée aussi à écrire la scène de Nami XD

Sinon pour cette fois, chapitre vraiment court et sans lemon. Je vous avais dit qu'il y en aurait des comme ça. Mais bon ils sont compensés par ceux où il y a double dose ! (Ca aussi je vous l'ai déjà dit lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Plan B**

Le lendemain le Sunny accosta sur une île et Nami répartit donc l'équipage, assignant à chaque groupe une tâche. Franky et Usopp avaient besoin de pièces pour leurs bidules mécaniques alors ils iront ensemble à la quincaillerie de la ville. Robin et Chopper aideront Sanji pour le ravitaillement. C'était au tour de Luffy et de Brook de garder le bateau, quant à elle, elle voulait sonder Zoro au sujet du couple mystère alors il l'accompagnerait en ville. Mais cette répartition ne plut pas à tout le monde.

- Nami ! Je veux aller sur l'île ! Avait protesté Luffy.

- T'iras quand les autres seront revenus ! Fit la rousse.

- Nan je veux y aller maintenant !

- T'as qu'à y aller, moi je resterai m'entrainer ici. Etait intervenu Zoro.

_Quoi ? Non ! Toi faut que tu restes avec moi sinon je pourrais pas te tirer les vers du nez !_ Pensa la navigatrice. Mais trop tard, le capitaine avait pris sa décision et l'équipage commençait déjà à débarquer. _Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre ! Dès que je reviens je te cuisine._

La navigatrice était d'humeur massacrante et c'est avec une montagne de bosses sur la tête que Luffy regagna le Sunny, suivi par la rousse. Dès qu'elle fut sur le pont, celle-ci chercha le bretteur du regard et s'en approcha quand elle l'aperçut. Il soulevait ses altères comme à son habitude et sa peau, parsemée de gouttelettes de sueur, luisait au soleil. La chatte voleuse vint s'appuyer sur la rambarde près du vert, le regard tourné vers l'océan.

- Tu savais qu'on a un couple secret au sein de l'équipage ? Fit-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

- Hein ? Répondit le vert qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté.

- Je les ai entendus dans la réserve.

- …

- J'étais descendu à la cuisine pour me chercher à boire et je les ai surpris.

- Ouais et alors ? Demanda Zoro en faisant mine de s'en fiche complètement.

- Alors je me demande qui était avec Sanji.

- Je croyais que tu les avais vus.

_Tiens tiens ? On dirait que cette info t'intéresse…_ Pensa la rousse.

- Non. Je les ai seulement entendus. Je n'allais pas les interrompre, j'ai un minimum d'éducation quand même.

- Alors comment tu sais que c'était Sanji ?

- Qui ça peut être d'autre dans la cuisine ?

- Luffy.

- Pas faux. Fit la navigatrice en se retournant. Sauf qu'il était avec Chopper sur la balançoire. Donc ça ne pouvait être que Sanji.

Le blond en question venait de faire son apparition sur le pont, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il était suivi de près par le renne dont les sacs s'entassaient sur le dos et la brune qui n'avait qu'un petit sachet à la main. Sanji vit son bretteur en train de discuter avec la navigatrice pendant ses exercices. _Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu soulèves tes altères._ Pensa le cuisinier avant d'entrer dans sa salle fétiche.

De leur côté, les deux amis continuaient leur conversation.

- Bah alors s'il n'était pas avec toi, il devait être avec Robin. Disait le vert. Y a pas 36 solutions… Attends tu serais pas jalouse quand même ?

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout !

_Merde cet abruti est en train de retourner la situation contre moi ! … euh nan mais attends deux secondes là… En fait, il sait vraiment rien du couple de la réserve ! Mais alors ce n'est pas lui qui était avec Sanji ? Mince ! En maintenant il sait que j'enquête ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'avoir dans la poche, il ne doit rien dire à personne sinon je pourrai pas négocier mon silence avec le couple mystère._

Elle s'approcha alors du bretteur et posa doucement sa main sur son torse musclé. D'un air très aguicheur elle regarda le vert et lui dit :

- Tu vas m'aider à trouver qui se cachait derrière cette porte hein ?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda le sabreur nullement troublé par les agissements de la rousse. J'en ai rien à cirer de savoir avec qui la face de citron s'envoie en l'air.

C'est ce moment que choisi Sanji pour ressortir, deux boissons fraîches à la main. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant la navigatrice collée comme ça à SON Zoro. Il posa un peu violemment l'un des verres devant Robin et se dirigea droit sur les deux qui discutaient.

- Je pourrais effacer ta dette. Disait la navigatrice.

- J'ai plus de dette, t'as oublié ?

- Pfff… Non j'ai pas oublié mais j'espérais que toi oui. Roh allez ! Tu peux bien aider une pauvre jeune fille sans défense ?

- Depuis quand t'es une pauvre jeune fille sans défense toi ?

- Nami-swaaaaan ! Un petit rafraîchissement ? Fit Sanji avec un sourire crispé et un regard noir rivé sur Zoro. Et toi tête de cactus, colle pas ma Nami chérie comme ça ! Pour qui tu te prends hein ?

_Il me fait quoi là ? _Pensa le bretteur en avisant le blond. _Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nami ?_ Tout en pensant cela, le vert écarta tout de même la rousse de lui, obéissant à son amoureux.

_J'y crois pas ! C'étaient vraiment Zoro avec Sanji ?! _Se dit la rousse en voyant le regard noir du bond. _Et il croit que je suis en train de lui faire des avances ! Si j'avais su j'aurais commencé par ça plutôt que de perdre mon temps à essayer de rendre cet abruti jaloux. J'aurais dû me douter que Sanji serait plus facilement enclin à la jalousie._

- Profiter de mon absence pour faire ça, tu me dégoutes ! Avait lâché Sanji avant de repartir furieux.

A qui étaient destinés ces mots ? A Nami ? Qui aurait profité de l'absence du mellorin pour draguer le bretteur dans son dos alors que le blond lui était complètement dévoué ? Ou bien à Zoro ? Qui, lui, en aurait profité pour draguer la rousse ? Après tout, la navigatrice était une femme sacrément bien roulée et elle avait un immense pouvoir de séduction.

Alors que le blond avait quitté le bateau en furie, étonnant tout le monde sur le pont. La lumière commença doucement à se faire dans le cerveau peu utilisé de Zoro. Sanji l'avait vu avec Nami collée contre lui et cet abruti avait cru qu'elle et lui… Oh le con ! Il pensait vraiment qu'il le trompait avec cette sorcière ?! Il fallait qu'il le rattrape et vite ! Le bretteur commença à se diriger vers la passerelle mais il fut retenu par un bras. Nami l'attira vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- 10 000 B pour mon silence.

Le vert la fusilla du regard.

- Sanji tu vas où ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger ! Cria Luffy. Zoro ! Va le chercher !

- A vos ordres capitaine. Avait-il répondu en arrachant son bras des mains de la rousse.

Celle-ci affichait un sourire de satisfaction, elle venait de refaire tomber le bretteur sous sa coupe.

De son côté, le vert avait perdu de vu le blond. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne se passait rien avec Nami. Qu'il s'était fait des idées. Que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Qu'il l'aimait lui et personne d'autre. Que cette sorcière ne l'intéressait pas ! Le prévenir qu'elle les avait surpris et qu'elle voulait les faire chanter. Cette garce était en train de mettre son couple en danger. Si Sanji le quittait à cause de ça, il jurait qu'il lui ferait la peau ! C'était contraire à ses principes de frapper une femme, mais là, elle l'aurait mérité. Vite ! Plus vite ! Il fallait qu'il le retrouve !

* * *

Cours Forest ! Cours !

Ah non c'est pas ça ! Euh… Cours Zoro ! Cours !

Ahlala ! Cette Nami, quelle fouteuse de merde XD

Bon sinon petite annonce : avec la fontaine sanguine qui me sert de petite sœur de cœur, j'ai nommé : Nath, on va écrire une school fiction mais on ne sait pas encore quand on va la commencer dans la mesure où, déjà on a nos autres fics à finir et qu'on ne veut pas se disperser avec 30 000 fics. Ensuite Nath a son bac à passer et moi j'ai mon concours à préparer donc ça ne sera pas avant au moins un bon mois. Quoi d'autre ? euh… Ah si, la fiction sera très certainement publiée sur son compte à elle. On signera chacune nos chapitres, bref vous verrez bien (ou pas) quand on la commencera.


	8. Touche pas à mon mec !

Fandeyaoi792 : je te rappelle qu'à la base Zoro à pas mal « torturé » Sanji avant de lui dire qu'il l'aime, donc on peut comprendre que le blondinet soit jaloux et se pose des questions et… et tu comprendras en lisant la suite XD

Désolée pour l'attente !

Le chapitre est vraiment court cette fois, mais je me lance tout de suite dans le suivant (sinon vous allez me maudire…)

Bon ben euh… bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Touche pas à mon mec !**

Sanji courait, aussi vite qu'il pouvait il courait. Il s'était enfui, ne voulant pas voir ça, ne voulant pas craquer devant tout le monde. Comment ? Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Avec Nami ! Le voir collé à elle comme ça. Même lui, qui était le chevalier servant des deux demoiselles de l'équipage, ne l'avait jamais collé comme ça. Et lui… lui ça ne le dérangeait pas et elle… elle le regardait avec tellement de… comme si tous les deux venaient de…

- Kuso Marimo ! Hurla-t-il au milieu de la forêt où il avait atterri. Tu disais que tu m'aimais !

Il passa sa colère sur une souche d'arbre, la réduisant à l'état de cure dents.

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! Comment t'as pu me tromper avec Nami ?

Il laissa éclater sa rage, son désespoir, criant aussi fort qu'il pouvait seul au milieu de la nature. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Tu disais que tu m'aimais…

Il resta là, les larmes ne cessant de couler.

_Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se soulager de ces mois passés en mer… il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé… Je n'ai été qu'une passade pour lui… Il est normal qu'un homme comme lui préfère le corps de déesse de Nami. Je suis pitoyable, je n'arrive même pas lui en vouloir à elle… elle ne savait pas, elle n'y est pour rien. Mais lui… je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire à personne. _

- Je t'aimais vraiment… Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi… Tu me disais que tu m'aimais…

Plongé dans sa douleur, Sanji ne remarqua pas les mouvements dans les buissons. Un fauve énorme en surgit et l'attaqua. Mais le blond ne bougea pas, se contentant de lever son regard embué de larme vers la bête. D'autres fauves sortirent et bientôt il fut encerclé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Me bouffer ? Allez-y, j'en ai plus rien à faire.

Un des monstres fonça sur lui et le mordit l'épaule frêle du cuistot, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le sang commença à couler, collant sa chemise contre sa peau mais le blond ne réagit pas. Il se laissa faire.

_Allez-y, de toute façon vous ne me ferez jamais aussi mal que lui. La douleur physique n'est rien comparée à celle que je ressens dans mon cœur._

Un autre fauve se jeta sur lui, plantant ses crocs profondément dans ses flancs. Sanji hurla de douleur puis s'effondra, baignant dans son sang et ses larmes.

_Je n'ai même pas envie de lutter, je n'ai même plus envie de vivre. A quoi bon vivre quand celui qu'on aime vous brise le cœur comme ça ? Je pourrais me venger, lui faire payer mais je n'en ai même pas la force. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Je préfère mourir, que cette souffrance cesse. Mangez- moi vous autres, mon corps vous servira plus qu'à moi._

Sanji se laissa lentement glisser vers la mort qui lui tendait les bras, la mort salvatrice qui l'arracherait à toute cette peine. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce de la bête qui venait droit sur lui.

- TOUCHE PAS A MON MEC !

Ce cri surpris Sanji qui rouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors Zoro en train d'abattre une à une les bêtes sauvages, le protégeant des attaques.

_Il est venu me chercher…_

Après le carnage, le bretteur se pencha sur Sanji et le prit dans ses bras, l'air inquiet.

- Oye ! Sanji ! Sanji !

- Zo…ro…

Tout était sombre autour du blond, sa vue se brouillait, il arrivait de moins en moins à percevoir les contours du visage penché sur lui.

_Il m'aime vraiment… _

Sanji posa sa main tremblante et couverte de sang sur la joue du vert.

- Zo…ro… je… t'aime…

_J'ai été stupide de douter de lui…_

Une larme s'échappa des yeux mi-clos du coq et tout devint noir. Son bras retomba mollement, sa tête bascula en arrière et son corps se relâcha.

- SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla Zoro en le serrant contre lui. Nan ! Nan, ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime Sanji ! Sanji ! Ouvre les yeux ! Nan ! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

* * *

Ah ce que je peux être sadique vraiment ! (dit celle qui s'est faite pleurer en écrivant le chapitre…)

Bon me reste plus qu'à rédiger mon testament…


	9. Tasukete !

Bon voilà j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible ! Je tiens à Lavi… euh… oui aussi mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je recommence. « Je tien à la vie ! » Voilà c'est mieux ^_^

Et Nath, je t'ai déjà dit que si je dois mourir ça ne serait pas de ta main

Bon bin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Tasukete !**

Zoro pleura sur le corps inerte de Sanji, le serrant contre lui, lui répétant qu'il l'aimait, disant son nom encore et encore, comme pour le rappeler à lui. Il entendit un grognement derrière lui et se retourna. Il vit alors un des fauves se relever et lui montrer les crocs. La colère monta en Zoro qui reposa doucement le corps de Sanji.

- Tu vas payer pour m'avoir enlevé l'homme que j'aime.

La tête de la bête vola loin de son corps avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Le bretteur rangea sa lame et retourna près du cuistot. Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva délicatement, l'emportant avec lui vers le Sunny.

La panique s'empara des mugiwara à la vue de Zoro portant le corps immobile du blond. Luffy s'élança vers lui, suivi de près par Chopper.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce fut, le bretteur tomba à genoux serrant toujours le cuisinier contre lui, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Le petit renne approcha doucement de lui et posa la patte sur Sanji.

- AMENE-LE A L'INFIRMERIE ! VITE ! Cria le petit médecin.

- C'est inutile Chopper… il est… Sanji est…

Les mots étaient trop durs à dire, ils restèrent coincés dans la gorge du vert.

- TAIS-TOI ET FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Zoro et Luffy se regardèrent sans trop comprendre.

- Il n'est pas encore mort mais son pouls est faible alors maintenant GROUILLE-TOI DE L'EMENER A BORD !

Chopper courait à droite et à gauche, transportant bandages, poches de S négatif*, produits médicaux. Il s'affairait autour de lit où était installé Sanji, les yeux toujours clos. Zoro s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, les coudes sur les genoux et son front posé sur ses mains pleines du sang de son amour. Il avait l'air complètement abattu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Zoro ? Redemanda plus calmement le capitaine.

- C'est ma faute… Fit le vert en relevant la tête, le visage baigné de larmes et de sang. Je ne suis pas arrivé assez vite. Si je ne m'étais pas perdu… si je l'avais suivi tout de suite ça ne serait pas arrivé… Je…

- C'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu n'y est pour rien. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé il serait mort pour de bon, ce que je veux savoir c'est qui est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

Le regard de Luffy s'était durci. Quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à l'un de ses précieux nakamas et ça il ne le pardonnait pas.

- Il s'est fait attaquer par des bêtes sauvages… je les ai toutes tuées.

- Sanji n'aurait pas pu se faire avoir par de simples bestioles.

- Je sais, je ne comprends pas non plus comment il en est arrivé là. Quand je l'ai vu de loin il ne semblait même pas résister.

- Luffy ! Appela Chopper. Il me faut plus de bandage et de compresses. Je vais être à court. Envoie quelqu'un en ville en chercher.

- Tout de suite.

- Zoro, aide moi s'il te plait, j'ai fini de le recoudre devant, il faut le retourner pour que je puisse m'occuper de ses plaies dans le dos.

Le bretteur se leva sans un mot et aida le médecin, suivant la moindre de ses indications à la lettre. Il lui passa les poches de sang, souleva délicatement le blond, changea les bains de rinçage des instruments. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, coupable de ne pas l'avoir retenu lorsqu'il était parti en courant. Il ruminait encore ses idées quand Nami et Robin entrèrent avec la commande de Chopper. Elles vinrent s'assoir près du sabreur.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda la navigatrice.

- Comme si ça pouvait.

- Oui, désolée… Toi et lui vous… ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Intervint la brune.

La rousse baissa la tête sans rien dire.

- Oui, lui et moi on est ensemble. Finit par répondre Zoro. On voulait pas vous le dire, non en fait c'est moi qui ne voulait pas vous le dire. Je voulais que ça soit notre jardin secret à tous les deux. J'aurais dû l'écouter et vous en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Robin. Tu voulais être seul avec lui dans votre petit monde à tous les deux ça se comprend.

- Si on vous en avait parlé, Nami aurait pas essayé de m'aguicher comme elle l'a fait, et il n'aurait pas piqué une crise de jalousie.

Les filles se regardèrent et la rousse courba à nouveau la tête, l'air coupable.

- Il ne serait pas parti comme ça et… rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Poursuivit Zoro.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça, je …

- Oui c'est de ta faute s'il est parti, mais tu ne savais pas, et ça, c'est à cause de moi. De mon foutu égoïsme.

Robin posa une main sur l'épaule du vert en signe de réconfort.

- Ne dit pas ça Zoro. Tu n'es pas coupable.

- Kkkhh… Se remis à pleurer le bretteur. Si, si tout est de ma faute…

Chopper s'approcha d'eux et les informa que l'état de Sanji était stable pour le moment.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Zoro plein d'espoir.

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Répondit le renne avec un air très sérieux. Même si pour le moment il est stable, son état peut chuter d'un moment à l'autre. S'il passe la nuit sans détérioration, il devrait avoir une chance, oui.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui ? Demanda le vert.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Zoro passa les trois jours suivant au chevet de Sanji, ne lui lâchant la main que pour aider Chopper à lui changer ses pansements.

- Tu devrais manger quelque chose Zoro. S'inquiéta le médecin.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais ça fait trois jours que tu n'as rien mangé !

- COMMENT JE POURRAIS MANGER QUOI QUE CE SOIT QUAND L'HOMME QUE J'AIME EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR A CAUSE DE MOI ?! S'énerva le vert.

- Arrête Zoro, tu n'y es pour…L'HOMME QUE TU AIMES ?!

Chopper était complètement abasourdi par cette révélation.

- TOI ET SANJI VOUS…

- OUI ! Tu ne nous as pas entendus l'autre jour ? Je l'ai dit à Nami et Robin.

- Non, j'étais trop concentré sur Sanji pour vous écouter. Repris calmement le cervidé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut quand même que tu manges quelque chose. Te laisser mourir de faim n'aidera pas Sanji à guérir plus vite. Et puis son état s'est vraiment amélioré, je suis confiant. Ses plaies ont déjà commencé à cicatriser, elles se referment bien. Vas manger quelque chose.

- Non, je veux rester là… au cas où il se réveillerait… je veux être là quand il ouvrira les yeux.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te chercher un truc à la cuisine.

Chopper quitta l'infirmerie, laissant le bretteur veiller sur le blessé. Zoro tenait toujours la main de Sanji. Il la serra un peu plus fort, l'embrassa et la caressa tendrement. De son autre main, il caressa le visage endormi de son amant, lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il comptait ouvrir les yeux. Puis il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement. Chopper revint à ce moment précis et fut surpris de voir Zoro dans cette position.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il ne respire plus ?

- Si. Le rassura le vert. Je l'embrassais c'est tout.

C'était la première fois que le renne voyait le bretteur rougir. Il lui tendit un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une assiette avec trois onigiris et une bouteille d'eau.

- Mange, je vais commencer à lui changer ses bandages.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Non ! Toi tu manges ! Ordre du médecin !

Les jours passaient et Sanji ne se réveillait pas. Tout le monde venait le voir à tour de rôle, sauf Zoro qui lui, ne le quittait plus que pour aller se laver et pour aller au petit coin. Il avait si peur que Sanji ne se réveille quand il n'était pas là que la moindre de ses absence ne durait guère plus de quelques minutes. Tout le monde avait repris ses activités habituelles, sauf Zoro, mais tous gardaient un œil sur l'état du cuisinier. Luffy commençait à se plaindre de la nourriture que faisait Usopp, Franky bricolait le bateau par-ci par-là, Nami fignolait ses cartes, Robin bouquinait et Zoro, lui, aidait Chopper.

L'équipage avait pris l'habitude de se réunir à l'infirmerie après le dîner, apportant son repas à Zoro et lui tenant compagnie pendant qu'il mangeait. Un soir, alors que tout le monde discutait et que le bretteur, lui, ne disait rien comme toujours, Sanji se réveilla enfin.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? Avait-il dit faiblement.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Zoro laissa choir son assiette et se précipita vers le lit, prenant la main du blond dans la sienne. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, des larmes de joie cette fois. Sanji était réveillé… il allait bien… il était vivant !

- Oye Marimo ! Je rêve ou t'es en train de chialer ? Ria doucement le blond.

- OUAIS ! Sanji est réveillé ! avait braillé le capitaine. On va pouvoir recommencer à manger correctement ! Sanji je veux de la viande !

- Il est pas encore en état de cuisiner Luffy ! Intervint Chopper. Il faut encore qu'il se repose !

- Mais ! Je veux de la viaaaaande !

Alors que le médecin grondait l'homme au chapeau de paille sous les rires de ses nakamas, les amants se regardaient en silence, Sanji souriant à un Zoro en larme mais qui lui souriait aussi.

- On devrait les laisser seuls pour le moment. Dit Nami.

Elle entraina les autres hors de la pièce, laissant les tourtereaux entre eux. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, elle vit Zoro près sur Sanji, lui caressant la joue et l'entendit lui parler.

- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute si j'étais arrivé plus tôt tu…

- Chut. Ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute Zoro. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es venu me chercher, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

Et Nami vit le bretteur se pencher sur le cuisinier et l'embrasser avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle fut touchée de voir tant d'amour émaner du couple. Elle referma silencieusement la porte en souriant, soulagée que son ami se soit rétablit.

* * *

*C'est le groupe sanguin de Sanji, il est du groupe S, rhésus négatif

* * *

Question : Qui a vu l'assiette tomber au ralenti dans sa tête ?

Bon, jeudi (demain donc) j'ai mon épreuve de sport pour mon concours, et à partir de vendredi et tout le week-end, je suis de convention donc je ne pourrais pas rédiger de chapitre. Lundi je récupère, mardi je révise et mercredi j'ai une nouvelle épreuve de 4 heures (un oral). Bon j'essaierais quand même de rédiger un peu lundi et peut-être mercredi si j'en ai la force. Mardi je ne garantis rien.

Mais bon cette fois je vous laisse sur une fin de chapitre heureuse donc je me fais pas de soucis pour vous… ni pour ma vie ^_^


	10. T'en fait tout un plat !

**Désolée pour l'attente interminable que je vous ai imposée ! **m(_ _)m

Bon du coup je ne m'étale pas et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**T'en fait tout un plat !**

Sanji, enfin remit de ses blessure et complètement rétablit, vaquait à ses occupations dans la cuisine, préparant tranquillement le petit déjeuner, heureux de retrouver son lieu favori. Nami et Robin entrèrent en saluant le cuisinier, qui leur répondit avec un sourire, et elles allèrent s'installer à la table. Le blond leur apporta presqu'aussitôt de quoi patienter le temps qu'il finisse les pancakes. Les filles bavardaient calmement quand Zoro entra à son tour. Sans un mot celui-ci s'approcha du maître coq et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa dans le cou puis posa le menton sur son épaule.

- Bonjour Marimo. Fit Sanji en se retournant légèrement.

- Bonjour sourcil en vrille. Lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare de bon ce matin ?

- Des pancakes aux myrtilles. Hé ! Ne trempe pas ton doigt dans la pâte ! Rouspéta Sanji en arrêtant le bretteur dans son geste.

- Je veux juste goûter. Avait répondu le vert.

- Demande d'abord. Tu ne t'es même pas lavé les mains avant.

Le blond se rinça rapidement les siennes et plongea un doigt dans le saladier qu'il tendit ensuite au sabreur. Celui-ci le lécha puis le suça avec délice avant d'écarter cette main pour venir cueillir les lèvres du cuisinier qui affichait un doux sourire.

Les filles, toujours assises à leur place et qui s'étaient tus à l'arrivée de Zoro, n'avaient rien raté de ce spectacle et s'en réjouissaient grandement.

- Qu'ils sont mignons. Fit la rousse.

Zoro se retourna et sembla enfin les remarquer. Le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues, il lâcha son blond et alla s'assoir à la table. Nami se déplaça pour venir se mettre à côté de lui et commença à le taquiner. Luffy entra à ce moment avec son habituel « Sanji ! Mangeeeeeer ! » suivit d'Usopp, de Franky et de Brook. Le cuisinier apporta a première fournée de pâtisserie et remarquant l'absence du petit renne demanda où il était.

- Il dort encore. Répondit Robin. Il était vraiment épuisé après avoir tout rangé et fait l'inventaire de l'infirmerie hier.

- Ho, je vois. Je lui garderais quelques pancakes de côté alors. Dit Sanji avant d'aller s'occuper de la seconde fournée.

Nami continua d'enquiquiner Zoro et Robin reporta son attention sur eux. Elle fixa le vert et avec un sourire demanda :

- Alors ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Nami et Zoro sont ensembles ? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama le capitaine à côté de la plaque.

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de la rousse et du vert.

- Allez les amoureux ! Un bisou ! un bisou ! Un bisou ! Réclama Luffy.

Sanji se retourna immédiatement et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Zoro, le tirant en arrière pour venir lui planter un long baiser sur les lèvres.

- Whouaaaah ! Mais t'es fou Sanji ! Si tu touches au chéri de Nami elle va te tuer !

- Personne ne touche à MON mec ! Pigé ? Cria-t-il en relevant la tête. Et puis c'est toi qui as réclamé le bisou des amoureux non ?

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! Crièrent Luffy, Usopp Franky et Brook qui, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Zoro, n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation. Lui qui pensait que Nami s'était empressée de raconter à tout l'équipage ce qu'elle avait découvert à l'infirmerie, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'était trompé.

Nami éclata de rire avant de dire à Luffy que la question de Robin ne la concernait pas elle mais Sanji et tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Zoro en profita pour attraper le cuistot et le faire glisser sur ses genoux afin l'embrasser passionnément sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades.

- Au moins on aura plus à se cacher. Fit doucement le vert à l'attention du blond.

- Oui, on pourra s'embrasser ouvertement et à tout moment. Lui répondit-il avant d'unir à nouveau leurs lèvres.

- Ah ! Ce qu'ils sont mignons ! Répéta la navigatrice en joignant ses mains sous son visage et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- C'est très romantique. Poursuivit la brune en posant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés tout en regardant les tourtereaux s'étreindre.

Cette matinée marqua le début de leur vie de couple assumé et depuis ce jour, quelques aménagements avaient été faits à bord du Sunny. Un lit double avait remplacé le simple dans la cabine de Sanji, un autre avait été installé dans la vigie et le couple avait mis en place un code de signaux divers pour ne pas être dérangé lors de leurs ébats.

Par un jour de novembre, le 11 pour être exacte, l'un de ces signaux avaient justement été placé. Un des torchons du cuistot avait été accroché à la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, signifiant clairement « On est en pleine action, si vous nous dérangez maintenant, on vous bute ! » Tous le monde à bord savait déchiffrer ce genre de message… excepté Luffy qui passait toujours à côté et qui se faisait souvent sauver in extrémis par l'un de ses camarades. Cette fois encore, ce fut le cas. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cuisine pour réclamer son goûter, Usopp et Nami l'avaient rattrapé juste à temps.

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Avait dit le capitaine.

- Pour cette fois et pour cette fois seulement ! Je veux bien te donner quelques mandarines. Avait dit la rousse. Tu devras t'en contenter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini.

- Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu les as interrompus. Avait dit le canonnier.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du capitaine lorsqu'il se remémora ce moment TRES désagréable. Pour rien au monde il ne vouait avoir de nouveau à faire avec la colère de ces deux-là réuni, plus jamais ! Et il ne voulait surtout pas les revoir dans ce genre de position !

Le petit groupe s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible tandis que derrière la porte le couple préparait le gâteau d'anniversaire de Zoro. Du moins était-ce là leur intention première. Zoro se demandait encore comment il avait fini nu sur la table, recouvert de tranches de fruits et de crème.

- On n'était pas sensé préparer mon gâteau ?

- Changement de plan. Avait répondu le blond en souriant. C'est toi le gâteau.

En réalité cela avait toujours été le plan de Sanji mais il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à son Marimo.

- Et t'as l'intention de me servir au dessert ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Devant tout le monde ?

- Surement pas ! Tu es rien qu'à moi ! S'écria Sanji. Et maintenant arrête de bouger sinon tu vas faire tomber les kiwis.

Zoro reposa sa tête sur la table en soupirant.

- Ça m'étonne quand même un peu de toi. Fit-il au blond.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu gâche ainsi de la nourriture.

- Qui a dit que j'allais la gâcher ?

Le bretteur releva la tête et regarda son amant, arquant un sourcil d'un air interloqué.

- Après t'avoir préparé ainsi, j'ai bien l'intention de te dévorer. Lui dit le cuisinier avant de venir prendre possession des lèvres du vert.

Lorsqu'il s'en sépara, il y déposa une jolie cerise bien rouge, lui intimant de ne surtout pas la manger.

- Voilà ! Tu es parfait comme ça ! Et maintenant, la chantilly et à table ! Par quoi vais-je bien pouvoir commencer ?

Il attrapa la poche à douille remplie de crème chantilly et fit une jolie pointe sur le téton gauche du vert. Avec un sourire malicieux et un regard lubrique, il se pencha et lécha la petite rosace blanche, laissant sa langue jouer avec le bouton de chair caché sous la crème. Toujours penché sur lui, Sanji se dirigea ensuite au milieu du torse musclé de son amant et déposa un baiser en haut du sternum avant de se redresser afin d'appliquer de nouvelles touches de crème le long du buste de son homme. Partant du creux de la gorge jusqu'au nombril, il disposa de nouvelles rosaces entre chaque tranche de fruit. Un kiwi, de la crème, un quartier d'orange, de la crème et ainsi de suite jusqu'à un cerise posée au creux de l'ombilic. Le cuisinier reposa sa poche à douille et contempla son œuvre avant de fondre dessus et de se délecter de ce dessert érotique, laissant trainer sa langue sur la peau ambrée du sabreur à chacune des bouchées. Zoro commença à gémir sous cette stimulation et voulu glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'or au-dessus de lui mais se faisant, les fruits disposés sur son bras tombèrent et le cuistot le réprimanda.

- Tststst. Quel vilain garçon. Fit doucement le blond en se redressant et en contemplant les fruits au sol. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger. Regarde ce que tu as fait, il sont gâchés maintenant.

- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais si ça te chagrine vraiment je veux bien les manger moi-même, ils ne seront pas perdus comme ça, ça te va ?

- Oh que non. Ce n'est pas suffisant, tu as été un vilain garçon, tu m'a désobéit, tu as bougé et tu as fait tomber les morceaux de pomme de ton bras et la cerise de ta bouge. Moi qui voulais la manger en dernier, il va falloir te punir. Repris Sanji avec un regard à la fois légèrement sadique et très lubrique.

- Me punir ? Oye Mayuge ! C'est pas vraiment mon délire le sadomasochisme ! Fit le vert en voulant se redresser, tout d'un coup refroidit par les propos du blond.

Celui-ci l'en empêcha et toujours en affichant son sourire gourmand, il reprit doucement.

- Quoi tu as peur d'avoir mal ? Mais ne t'en fait pas Marimo, il n'est pas question de ça. Tu vas juste être privé de dessert… pour le moment. Maintenant reste bien sage, je dois m'occuper de cette cerise qui me fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure.

Et il reparti à l'assaut de l'abdomen fruité et crémeux, reprenant son périple aguichant vers le nombril du sabreur. Du bout des lèvres il attrapa le fruit rond et rouge et le porta jusqu'à celles de Zoro qui s'était remis à haleté d'excitation. Il lui fit partager le fruit en joignant ses lèvres aux siennes, sa langue dégageant le noyau mis à nu une fois la chair rouge déchirée. Sanji se redressa de nouveau se débarrassa du cœur dur du végétal avant de s'attaquer au bas ventre du vert.

Il dessina une épaisse ligne avec la chantilly en suivant la courbe de son pubis et il disposa trois grosses fraises entières. Il en plongea une quatrième dans le saladier de crème et la craqua de manière très sensuelle, lassant trainer ses lèvres sur les bords du fruit sans lâcher le bretteur des yeux qui gémis d'envie. Le blond se pencha encore sur le corps bronzé sous lui et entreprit de lécher sa dernière œuvre culinaire. Lentement, suçant et mordilla au passage la peau ambrée sous sa bouche. A la première des trois fraises, il recommença son petit manège aguicheur.

- Oye ! Moi aussi j'en veux ! Fit Zoro.

- Mmmm… Je ne sais pas si tu le mérite. Lui répondit le blond en se léchant et se suçant le doigt, arrachant un grognement d'excitation et révolte au vert.

- Bon très bien. Repris Sanji en attrapant le deuxième fruit et en le trempant dans le saladier.

Il porta doucement la fraise aux lèvres du sabreur qui les ouvrit légèrement en fermant les yeux, attendant sa part de dessert qui ne venait pas. Sanji avait suspendu son geste à quelques centimètres de la bouche du vert et arborait un magnifique sourire à la vue du visage terriblement sexy que lui offrait son amant. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et arquant un sourcil interrogea du regard son partenaire l'air de dire « et bien j'attends ma fraise moi ! ». Le blond parti dans un fou rire et s'interrompit net quand Zoro souleva la tête pour s'emparer lui-même du fruit tendu. Il dévora littéralement la fraise et suça langoureusement les doigts du maître coq.

- Tricheur. Lâcha Sanji quand il eût fini.

- T'as jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Lui répondit son vis-à-vis. Tu m'as seulement dit de ne pas bouger pour ne rien faire tomber. Et là j'ai rien fait tomber.

- Mouais…

Le cuistot lécha le reste de chantilly et pris le troisième fruit entre ses dents. Une fois encore il partagea sa gourmandise avec son aimé de bouche à bouche. Tantôt embrassant son amant, tantôt mâchant le fruit. Ce baiser fruité excita grandement les deux parties et l'érection du sabreur se faisait de plus en plus sentir contre le bassin du cuisinier.

- Oh et puis merde ! Fit ce dernier. J'avais prévu de faire durer le plaisir avec quelques bananes mais je tiens plus. Prends-moi !

- Faut pas me le dire deux fois !

Zoro attrapa les hanches de Sanji en se redressant et l'empala sur son sexe dressé. Le beau blond lâcha un soupir d'extase en sentant l'homme qu'il aime le remplir. Rapidement il commença ses mouvements du bassin, montant et descendant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément. Zoro s'appuya sur une main placée derrière lui tandis que l'autre resta sur la hanche fine et blanche de son partenaire, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

- Ah ! Aaah ! Zoro ! Cria Sanji en sentant la tension s'accentuer en lui.

- Vas-y Mayuge, lâche toi ! Grogna l'intéressé.

Sanji ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il laissa exploser son orgasme, criant le nom de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, rependant sa semence entre leur deux corps. Il fut suivit de près par le vert qui jouit en lui, accentuant la sensation de plénitude qu'éprouvait le blond qui se laissa tomber sur le torse musclé sous lui. Il senti des bras l'enlacer puis une main remonter doucement dans son dos avant de venir lui attraper le visage. Zoro l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi Marimo. Lui répondit le blond en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux du vert. Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri.

Ce nom surpris Zoro, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de sobriquets affectueux, mais il ne détestait pas, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. Des bruits extérieurs les tirèrent de leur contemplation mielleuse et dégoulinante d'amour qui ne leur ressemblait pas vraiment en temps normal.

- MAIS J'AI FAIM MOI !

- ARRÊTE LUFFY ! FAIT PAS LE CON ! TU VOIS BIEN QU'ILS N'ONT PAS ENCORE FINI !

- MAIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS CA VA ENCORE DURER ? J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIM !

Zoro rit doucement.

- Je crois que le ventre sur patte qui nous sert ce capitaine réclame sa ration.

Sanji soupira.

- Il va falloir que je nettoie tout ça avant de pouvoir lui servir quoi que ce soit.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa le vert.

- Pas venant de toi. Tu risquerais de me distraire et j'aurais envie de faire bien des choses avec toi qui n'ont rien à voir avec le nettoyage de cette cuisine. Lui répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

- Comme tu veux. A plus tard alors, je vais me doucher. Je colle un peu à cause de la crème.

Le bretteur posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres encore sucrées de son amant avant de ramasser ses affaires, renfiler rapidement son pantalon et sortir de la cuisine.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Dit Luffy en voyant son second passer la porte.

- N'y va pas tout de suite Luffy. L'arrête le sabreur avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'atteindre la poignée. Il tient à nettoyer un peu de vous servir quoi que ce soit.

Puis il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que votre patience en valait la peine.

Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai vraiment étalé la rédaction de ce chapitre. J'essayais de m'y consacrer au moins un petit quart d'heure par week-end, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, d'autant que je n'y arrivais pas souvent. Entre mes révisions, la joie d'avoir été reçue à mon concours (héhé !) et surtout avec Japan Expo et notre petit séjour "post-convention" habituel. (affectueusement appelé "l'Otak'Party"**©)**

Bref, votre chapitre est rédigé, (normalement corrigé) et posté avant que je ne parte en vacance !


End file.
